


A Fork in the Road

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Ownership, Patriarchy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Responsibility, Sex, Slaves, Therapy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: This is actually a series I'm writing called The Decent Moments, I've just put it all into one stories instead of doing each chapter as a separate story. So basically Louis has left Lestat for Armand and Daniel for reasons unknown to Lestat. Lestat is dealing with it in his own way, and David is trying to be a good influence but Marius always gives better advice; as far as Lestat is concerned. Marius tries to separate the threesome, Lestat tries to figure out his life, and Armand is pulled into another trauma, but at least there are some happy moments in the lives of Armand, Daniel and Louis.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Makers Privelage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the Decent Moments series, then someone said it's too hard to read so I made it and the Forays into Indecency into stories; Foray is now Lessons Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister series to Forays Into indecency. Set just after Louis leaves with Armand and Daniel, Lestat and Marius have a conversation that could possibly bode poorly for the threesome in New York as old rules and expectations threaten to replace modern thinking.

It was miserable to watch Louis leaving. There was no sign or warning that he’d be going away, he came downstairs one night with his bags packed and ready to leave. He’d made up his mind well in advance as far as I could tell and it was earth shattering to see him get into that car and drive away.

His words about my relationship with David drove my other lover to leave the house for the night, needing some space to reflect on how our relationship affected my older fledgling. I was left alone with Marius, my old mentor and friend, to rage and rant and basically throw a hissy fit as Louis called it.

‘I don’t understand what he’s playing at! Why would he leave? David and I aren’t discreet but we aren’t exhibitionists either! And why go with Armand? Of all vampires, why Armand?’ I ranted as I paced back and forth in front of the ancient vampire. ‘What is so important that he has to keep it a secret from me? And what did he mean he doesn’t want me to laugh at him? I wouldn’t laugh at him!’

‘Respectfully young one, I do agree with Louis on that part, I believe you would laugh at him….’ Marius spoke casually, with a flick of his wrist. ‘As for why he chose Armand, I should think it’s because my cherub knows how to help your Louis with his concerns, his secret as you call it.’

‘You know what it is don’t you?’ I asked, realizing the roman was holding himself back. ‘Tell me Marius. If I know I can get him back. If it’s something I’ve done to drive him away-’

‘You haven’t done anything wrong to deserve him leaving you Lestat, even all those years ago….’

That gave me slight pause, remembering all the times we had fought, all the times I hit him, called him names…..forced myself on him ignoring his cries of protest and pleading me to stop and leave him alone. I’d hurt my lover many times in our years together the first time, but after about a year of being lovers in this new age and never being intimate beyond the odd kiss I was the one hurt. Feeling that he didn’t want to be intimate, that there was something unappealing about me.

I’d lashed out of course and we had perhaps the worst fight in our history. It was after that I became lovers with my other fledgling and invited him to return home. This was partly to ease our courtship and give me what I wanted from my lover, and partly to make Louis sorry for denying me; show him what he was missing out on.

‘I have hurt him Marius, perhaps I’ve never understood him or been able to truly talk about our relationship…but that doesn’t explain him leaving or how I can get him back…’  
‘And so you are unsatisfied with the knowledge that it isn’t your fault he left?’  
‘No it isn’t…I want to know why, if not me, then why?’

Marius grasped my wrist and tugged me to stand in front of him, he looked contemplative as he stroked my captive hand between his own. ‘Lestat which do you prefer to be with? David…..or Louis…’

I rubbed my face and sighed, I took a seat beside him. ‘That’s the problem…With Louis we never had any intimacy, he wouldn’t initiate and if I tried he’d push me away. David never withholds it from me, and he initiates most of it….David gives me what I need and what I want….I only stayed with Louis out of love but….I just don’t feel that love is enough….I want more than just knowing I am with a man who loves me…I want to be able to show it and to see it for myself.’

Marius’ hand rubbed up and down my back comfortingly. ‘That sounds like quite a conundrum…I do wonder how you will solve it.’

‘Marius!’ I complained in a whine. ‘That isn’t helpful! Don’t quote that damned musical at me!’

He laughed and pet my knee kindly. ‘I am only attempting to lighten the mood….young one have you considered that you are Louis’ maker, and you are David’s maker and that being a maker comes with certain privileges.’

I frowned, unsure where the unease in my stomach was coming from. ‘What are you trying to say?’

‘I’m saying that you have the right to take what you want from your fledglings, you made them it’s your blood in their veins. You have a level of dominance over them, even if they do not like it, they must respect you. I have bitten my tongue and turned a blind eye to the disrespect your fledglings give you but I do believe you are now ready to hear the truth of the matter; you must take up your position as their maker and bring them to heel.’

I was surprised and I knew it showed on my face, I had never considered myself dominant to any of my fledglings, protective and stronger yes but not dominant. Even when Louis and I were together the first time I wasn’t trying to assert dominance, I was trying to show him love and get his love in return. That Marius would suggest I take them in hand was stunning.

‘Marius they aren’t dogs I can’t force them to do things they don’t want to…’ I said sharply, hoping he would back track.  
He shrugged and squeezed my knee. ‘Your maker left you too early for you to have learnt the value of a maker….your job is to look at their best interests and if you believe Louis would be safer here then that must take precedence over his happiness. You have every right to bring him back here, whether he likes it or not.’

‘I don’t want to force him….if I force him to stay here I’ll never know if he’s here because he wants to be or just because he’s too scared of me to leave.’ It felt weird to confess this to Marius, although I trusted the older vampire with more than most people.

‘I know you think that now, but after a few month he will settle down and make himself at home again…you just need to keep firm with him until he does, anytime he does something that makes you think he’s settling you reward him. Reward the behaviours you want to see and punish the ones you will not tolerate. Perhaps after a few months you can start including Louis into your relationship with David….he’s clearly not adverse to such a relationship.’

Marius always had a way of shocking me, without even touching me. A hit from him would have stunned me less.

‘Marius I don’t think Louis is being intimate with them, I think he’s just living with them….Louis refused to share blood with me…he doesn’t want to change who he is and I don’t think he’d do it with Armand and Daniel as powerful as they are….’ I muttered, trying to hide my face behind my hair. ‘As for having him and David together I admit it would be a dream come true….but I don’t know how to keep something like that together…They would leave…’

Marius and I sat in silence for a long while, each thinking things over and trying to find ways around the situation. I wished it was as simple as demanding my fledgling return and demanding intimacy and the shared blood between the three of us. A part of me hoped I was right and Louis wouldn’t share blood with Armand and Daniel, that would crush me, to have them chosen over myself.

‘Marius…..do you think Louis loves me?’ I ducked my head nervously.

Marius’ hand rubbed up and down my back. ‘I have no doubt….I think he’s just confused and addled…he will come around…’


	2. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand is summoned to a private conversation with Marius, regarding his newfound relationship with Daniel and Louis. Marius' backwards thinking and tactics hurt Armand more than he could ever let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really dark for this series but its a scene I wrote for the Indecency series and then chose to cut out because it doesn't fit in with the educational and more healthy relationship atmosphere and story line. I hope you enjoy reading it! I love comments by the way! Feed off of them! This takes place before Let The Game Begin and Bathtime Fun, so before the scene where the trio have their first little sexual encounter and the encounter in the bath with Louis and Armand; yes this is the reason he was crying at the end of Bathtime Fun.

The phone call from his master had come as a surprise. Louis had been with them for less than a month and the call was an unwelcome sign of things to come.

Marius wanted to meet him in private to discuss something, in his maker’s words, of a sensitive nature. Armand knew he was talking about Louis and their menage a trois. He sat on the edge of the bed while his lovers slept on, the day sleep still on them. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear Daniel waking and coming to hold him in his arms.

‘What’s up buttercup?’ The sleepy voice mumbled into his ear. ‘Everything okay? You look a little tense…’

Armand sighed and pushed Daniels arms away, standing up and walking to their closet to change into his clothing. ‘I need to run an errand, I had an important phone call, and it can’t wait. I was waiting for one of you to wake up so that you didn’t panic to find me gone.’

Daniel blinked in surprise, rubbed his eyes to try and wake up a little more. ‘Do you need help?’

‘No, you stay with Louis….maybe do something nice with him….there’s that movie in the park tonight…I won’t be home until dawn I imagine.’

Daniel stood up and hugged him. ‘Until dawn? How serious is this errand? Is there a threat or something?’

‘No Daniel it’s just a long and difficult meeting I must attend.’

He pulled away from his fledgling with one last kiss and was gone, running across the rooftops to find his maker waiting for him on top of an apartment building. The older man was dressed in black jeans, a stiff white shirt and of course a red velvet jacket. They eyed each other up for a few minutes before Armand became impatient.

‘Did you call me here to stare at me Marius?’ He said coolly.

Marius raised an eyebrow at him in disapproval. ‘No I came to discuss your little harem.’

Armand stiffened and it took all his energy to not lash out at the man verbally or physically. He couldn’t give his maker anything to use against him. The man eyed him looking for any sign of weakness. It was all too familiar to Armand, his maker would find something and poke at it until Armand lost his temper or control of his emotions.

‘What about my lovers is your business?’ Armand replied delicately.

Marius gestured for Armand to sit beside him on the concrete ledge, overlooking the city. It was peaceful and Armand almost relaxed in his makers presence, but it was as short lived as always.

‘You must release Louis back to Lestat.’

Armand looked up sharply and glowered at his maker. ‘You can’t be serious?’

‘As the plague.’ Was Marius’ casual reply. ‘Lestat is pining for Louis, it’s straining his bond with David. He’s not forceful enough to exercise his rights as a maker, so I am here in his stead. I ask you again; release Louis from whatever spell you have on him.’

Armand felt the bitterest laugh escape himself, his maker glaring at him. ‘You must be joking! You think I have Louis here against his will? You think this is all some sort of mind trick?’

‘It wouldn’t be the first time you abused your powers to make Louis do something against his will.’

That was a bitter slap to the face, Armand recoiled. ‘I promised him I would never do that again, I have kept that promise, and I intend to keep it. I’m not holding him here against his will, he wants to be with Daniel and I.’

Marius shrugged this off as though it meant nothing. ‘Then you must encourage him to return to Lestat. It’s where he belongs and you know it. Louis is Lestats slave as you are mine.’

‘I’m not your slave, that title was scrubbed from my soul the night you chose to leave me with Santino.’ Armand said coldly. ‘And I will not send Louis back to that abusive bastard.’

He stood up and moved to leave, only to find himself on his back with a bruising pain on his left cheek. Armand scrambled to his feet but Marius grabbed him by the arms and held him tightly.

‘You are now and always will be my slave. If I tell you to do something you will damn well do it boy! I tell you again…release Louis, send him back to Lestat. I don’t care what lies or trickery you must use to make him leave New York but do it.’ Marius was furious, Armand’s disrespect too much for him, the comment about Santino too much to bear.

Armand tried to wrench himself from Marius’ grip, snarling at his maker. ‘I will not do that. He’s happy here. He is loved and appreciated here. To send him back to Lestat would be as good as throwing him into the fire myself.’

‘You exaggerate. Louis loves Lestat for all his failings as a maker, and Lestat loves Louis. The only reason Louis is with you is to spite Lestat.’

That hurt, Armand felt winded.

‘What? Did you think he was here because he loves you? Tainted by hatred and darkness unnameable as you are? You think he could love you?’ Marius smirked, realizing he hit a nerve. ‘No one could bear to love you as you are without some familial connection as Daniel and myself have. It’s laughable to think Louis could ever choose you over Lestat. The only reason Louis would indulge your advances is out of pity.’

‘You’re lying! He loves me and he loves Daniel!’ Armand couldn’t hear any conviction in his own voice, and wished he had kept quiet rather than feeding Marius more ammunition.

‘If I am lying then why are you believing me, you know you believe me, deep down you know you are incapable of being loved by one so pure as Louis. If he ever decides to be intimate with you,’ Marius leaned closer to his face mockingly. ‘It will be because he feels sorry for you, sorry to see what a desperate, sad little fallen angel you are. He has never and will never truly accept you. Who could?’

Armand was limp in Marius’ arms, the older vampire pulled him into a hug.

‘Oh I know…I know this must hurt you deeply, the truth often cuts us deeper than any lie…but as your maker I’m only looking out for your best interests…when I say Louis will leave you I mean it, I’m trying to protect you from that agony.’

‘Louis would tell me if he didn’t love me.’ Armand tried one more time.

‘And give up the protection you offer? Forfeit the freedom he thinks he wants from Lestat? Child of mine, you will try to further your relationship….and he will regret everything you do to him…As soon as you step over his boundaries it will all be over, he will never want a repeat of what you subject him to. He will realize that you cannot make him happy and he will leave.’ Marius looked at him with pity in his eyes. ‘Trust in me, I know what is best for you, I am your maker and I will never seek to harm you or lead you astray….I don’t want to see your heart ripped from your chest when Louis decides Lestat is the one he really loves.’

Armand started to shake despite himself, his maker dragging out all of his insecurities and fears and making them worse. Using them against Armand like swords, meant to cut deep and leave him bleeding and weak, in need of love and security. Marius was trying to lull him back to his guardianship. In one last burst of anger and strength he shoved himself out of Marius’ arms, furious and broken.

‘You’re lying to me! You’re trying to hurt me. You don’t care a wit about how I feel or how Louis feels.’ Armand snarled, swiping at Marius’ hand when the older man tried to reach out for him.

‘Amadeo calm yourself, I mean no harm, I merely came to speak the truth to you.’

‘Your truth! Whatever truth that suits your needs and wants!’ He yelled desperately, anxiously watching his maker advance.

‘Amadeo I’m not trying to hurt you, but what I speak is the truth. Come here into my arms, I will give you solace….the peace you’ve been searching for lies with me….come here fledgling…’ Marius was trying to be persuasive.

Armand swallowed hard, staring at those large white hands that reached for him. He took a step backwards and watched Marius’ eyes darken.

‘Armand. Come here now.’

Armand turned and tried to run, Marius tackled him and held him on his stomach. Sharp fangs pressed to his throat and he couldn’t move away from them.

‘Submit now Armand. For once just do as you’re told!’ Marius roared in his ear.

The threat of being savagely bitten made Armand freeze against his will and he lay meekly below his master. He couldn’t stop the tears as they built up and rolled over his cheeks, couldn’t hide the sobs from Marius. The older vampire sat up and held him close, comfortingly.

‘Child you have so much to learn, so much pain and insecurity to overcome…let me take care of you…send Louis back to Lestat and come with Daniel to live under my protection and guidance…Let me heal the scars of five hundred years…’

Armand felt empty, he felt like a shell, he couldn’t speak or move, the words of his maker sinking in. The calculated cruelty drawing up old inadequacies like poison was drawn from a wound. He didn’t want to believe it but the child inside him couldn’t be reasoned with either. He could do nothing but sit in his makers arms until feeling returned to his limbs.

He sat himself up wearily, Marius following suit. His maker stroked the tears off of his cheeks and kissed him lovingly, sliding his tongue against Armand’s fangs, letting his blood further relax the auburn haired angels muscles. Armand didn’t want to be kissed by his maker, they weren’t lovers, he didn’t want this violation but he couldn’t move to stop it.

Marius took his silence and lack of resistance as consent. He slid his hands under Armand’s shirt, pulling it off of his fledgling. Tears slid off his cheeks as he felt his maker’s lips across his skin, unable to move himself to stop it.

Marius pressed him down onto his back and murmured into his ear. ‘That’s right…trust me and let me make you feel better, let me show you real love…I’m your maker, you can always trust me to know what’s best for you…don’t resist me again…’

Armand lay empty and numb as his maker busied himself with satiating his own pleasures from his fledglings yielding body.

When Armand next became aware of his surroundings, coming out of the haze of dissociation his maker was gone, he was on the roof and the cold wind was biting at his exposed body. He sat up pushed his maker’s velvet jacked off of himself and began to dress his aching body in his own clothes. Everything hurt from his maker’s abuse, there were no marks, Marius wasn’t a fool; and even if he was Armand’s own blood would have healed them long ago.

It was near dawn and he slowly made his way home, ignoring the pains in his body and the tears of self-pity that pricked his eyes, as he just tried to get back to his lovers. He wanted to cry, for the pains in his body, for the cruel words of his maker, for this violation and the liberties his maker took against his will. When he finally crawled into their bedroom and saw Daniel and Louis wrapped up in each other he felt it all bubble over.

He knelt hunched beside the bed and tried to keep his distress to himself. A soft hand touched his shoulder and Daniel’s face loomed over him. ‘Boss? What’s wrong?’

They couldn’t know, they would never understand or accept.

‘I’m fine, it’s just been a long night and I haven’t fed enough, I’m tired. Go to sleep, I want to shower and then I’ll join you.’

Daniel looked suspicious but went back to cuddling Louis. Armand nearly scrubbed himself raw in the shower, only stopping to avoid being questioned by his fledgling.


	3. Like a...Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel takes Louis on a date one night when Armand is away at a mysterious meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening while Armand and Marius are talking and etcetera. So it's also before the first time they're intimate

It must have been three weeks into our new relationship when I woke and found myself alone in bed. I could hear Daniel in the shower but no sign of Armand’s powerful heartbeat in the house. I got up and wandered into the bathroom.

‘Evening Lou, sleep well?’

Daniel immediately answered me, having heard me enter the room. I smiled and took a seat on the countertop where the basin and mirror were situated, a ninety degree angle to the shower.

‘Oui thank you Daniel. Yourself?’

‘Yea I slept good. Armand got a phone call and had to go out but he said he should be back by dawn, he’ll let us know if he won’t.’ Daniel informed me of our missing lovers absence.

I nodded although he couldn’t see it. ‘I gathered he wasn’t home, I thought perhaps he needed to hunt.’

‘Nah, I think it’s his agent or something, he didn’t say.’

I frowned at that, it was odd for Armand not to be specific about where he was going and why, it was a matter of safety that we knew where he was in case of danger. I hoped he was alright wherever he was.

‘So Lou there’s a movie being shown in the park, it’s some old Shakespeare play, wanna go watch?’ Daniel sounded a little nervous and I blinked at the suggestion.

‘What like….like a-?’  
‘Date. Like a date Lou….’

I nearly laughed to hear my friend so nervous, it wasn’t like him but I suppose our entire dynamic had changed and we were now courting each other. A date sounded lovely…Lestat and I never called what we did dates, it was simply going about our usual business. A movie in the park would never have suited Lestat either, I couldn’t remember going to one since Armand and I had first been together in New York.

‘I’d love that Daniel….’ I replied with my own nerves clear in my voice.

Daniel clambered out of the shower and I turned my face to give him privacy to dry off, though I was bursting with curiosity. I listened to the sound of the towel rubbing against his skin and felt an irrational jealousy flare up inside myself.

Daniels voice flitted through my thoughts and brought me back to the moment. ‘I’m excited….I think it’ll be a lot of fun…’

His hand came to rest on my hip and he stood between my knees with his towel wrapped around his hips. He held my hips and rested our foreheads together, looking into my eyes with a soft and loving expression.

‘I’m glad we’re together Lou, Armand and I agree that you really complete us as a family….I’m eager for us to start doing some bonding and special time, just the two of us….’

I was blushing and ducked my head shyly, this date would be a whole new experience but it was one I welcomed. I too wanted to see our family become stronger, to get closer to them.

I was quick in the shower while Daniel dressed in our bedroom; didn’t that have a lovely ring to it? Our bedroom….I was initially anxious about sharing quarters with them but now I became far more relaxed over time and was happy to be with them.

I dressed alone in our bedroom; Daniel must have gone downstairs to give me my privacy. I appreciated the gesture; my lovers were very patient and considerate men. Something Lestat never was and never would be.

The thought of Lestat nearly darkened my mood for evening but I refused to let him ruin my new life. I was going on a date with Daniel and not even Lestat could take that from me.

I took my time deciding what to wear, I never really cared for my appearance but this was different, this was a date, and I needed to look presentable for Daniel. I finally settled on blue jeans and a green turtle neck sweater, I brushed my hair and tied it out of my face. One last look in the mirror, I felt self-conscious and hoped Daniel would like what he saw.

I went downstairs and met Daniel in the parlour; he was dressed in dark jeans, a blue button up shirt and had even combed his hair for the occasion. I smiled at him and his eyes roved over me appreciatively.

‘You look stunning Lou…’ He said as he took my hand, led me out our front door and to the street where we began a slow walk.

I ducked my head, secretly revelling in the praise. ‘You are rather handsome yourself mon amour…’

Daniel looked at me with a raised brow. ‘I like it when you speak French….very sexy...’

He winked and I blushed, looked at the pavement in front of me and screamed internally from my excitement at being called sexy. It was embarrassing and exhilarating all at once. I smirked to myself, maybe being called sexy was my kink; as young ones say.

Daniel nudged me with a huge grin on his face. ‘And what may I ask is that smirk on your face for?! Are you thinking bad thoughts and not sharing!?’ He made a dramatic scandalised face.

I sniggered and shook my head, pursing my lips together in a show of defiance. Daniel shoved me against a wall and dug his fingers into my sides suddenly. I shrieked with laughter as he relentlessly tickled me and blew raspberries on my neck.

‘I shall get the truth even if I have to torture you all night against this wall!’ He declared dramatically before returning to my neck.

I was giggling feebly and shoving at his chest, amused and sensitive under his playful game. ‘Alright alright I surrender!’ I gasped through my laughter. ‘I was thinking about how nice it felt when you referred to my French as sexy, and figured maybe that’s my kink!’

Daniel all but collapsed against me, laughing and rocking us from side to side. ‘Oh Lou, that’s adorable!’

I blushed and nervously laughed, covering my mouth to hide my own nerves. Daniels hands cupped my face and lifted it, we made eye contact and he gently kissed the tip of my nose.

‘I love it when you laugh….’

My lashes fluttered without my say so and I quickly kissed his cheek, my face pink with nerves.

We resumed walking, hand in hand, until we got to the park. The movie was Othello and we sat in companionable silence against a tree together. Daniel had his back against the tree and I sat between his legs with my head resting back against his shoulder.

The set up in the park was a large white cloth held between two poles and a projector with film running through it. There were couples, families, singles, and all kinds of mortals in the park watching the film with us.

I felt safe, warm, loved…Daniel was my friend and I trusted him implicitly. I turned my face to look at him while he watched the movie on the big white screen. He was fixated on the events that were unfolding, he didn’t seem to notice my observing him. I leaned up slightly to kiss his jaw, catching his attention finally. He smiled at me and pecked my lips affectionately.

At the end of the film we remained seated in our cozy corner of the park, unwilling to break the warmth of each other but knowing we needed to hunt. Daniel finally sighed and nudged me to get me moving. I stood up with my own disappointed sigh, which was quickly remedied by Daniel wrapping an arm around my waist and walking beside me.

We walked to the gates of the park and out on the deserted streets. Daniel guided me to an old part of the city and we found our prey, a drug dealer and his near catatonic buyer. I hadn’t hunted in front of anyone for a very long time and I nervously looked at Daniel. He smiled at me and tugged me towards them, I felt reassured and we proceeded to make our kills.

Warmed, a little drugged and very much in love we made our way home, giggling and joking like we had always done. As we collapsed naked into our bed Daniel smiled down at me from where he perched on his elbows.

‘Lou, I’m glad you chose me to tell your story to that night, I love you so much.’

We kissed sweetly and cuddled up face to face in the warmth of the sheets, content to be close and safe with each other.


	4. Best Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius confides in Lestat and David about his meeting with Armand and Lestat finds out the truth of why Louis left him, and finds a way to get him back, now he only needs to get David on board with Marius' plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said this'd be fun and exciting but it is a whole lot of cut scenes really and there are some dark behind the scenes moments, it was unavoidable. I am considering combining Decent moments with Forays into Indecency, in order just so it's easier to read but I think I'll first finish the two series.

He was pleased with the outcome of his little chat with his errant fledgling. Armand had submitted beautifully, it would only take a few more tries to completely get his child back. To return Louis to Lestat as a bonus.

Marius entered the flat in the Rue Royal satiated and relaxed, he wandered into the parlour and found Lestat and David; David with his head in his makers lap and Lestat running fingers through soft brown hair. He sat on the couch beside Lestat and put an arm around his protégé.

‘You look like the cat that got the cream Marius, I take it you had a good hunt?’ Lestat looked amused.

‘Mmm…indeed…’ Marius said with a smirk. ‘I went to New York to speak with Amadeo.’

David sat up sharply and turned to look at them both. ‘What happened? Did he agree to return Louis to Lestat?’

Marius shook his head. ‘He claims he isn’t holding Louis there by any spell, but I discovered some weakness in him. I believe Amadeo will be returning to me very soon, I think he has longed for our reunion and simply hasn’t known what to say.’

Lestat and David shared confused looks. ‘How did you figure that out?’ Lestat voiced their thoughts.

‘He consented to intimacy with me, in the mortal sense and the vampire sense.’

Lestat looked completely lost, not sure what his mentor was talking about. David had a look of stunned realization on his own face and he gave Marius a disapproving look.

‘Armand actually asked you to be intimate with him?’ The British voice was sharp and icy, full of suspicion.

Marius shrugged and waved David off. ‘He didn’t need to say it, I don’t think he knew how to say it.’

David looked murderous, Marius frowned at him. ‘Then how do you know he consented?’

‘I told him some harsh truths he didn’t want to hear, we argued but in the end he saw things my way. He relaxed and allowed my advances, I never thought I’d get the chance to take my fledgling in such a way, he asked for it as a mortal and in those days I couldn’t have performed. Fareed truly is a blessing in our coven.’ Marius smiled wistfully at the memory of Armand’s body yielding and allowing him entry for the first time in five hundred years.

Lestat seemed to have caught up. ‘You had sex with Armand?’ He said blankly.

Marius nodded with a pleased smile. ‘Yes I did, I intend to do so again very soon. The experience is much change with our vampiric sensitivity.’

David looked ready to yell, his face blood red and his hands balled into fists. The British man stood up and stomped out of the room, they heard the front door slam behind him. They stared after him and Marius made a small contemplative sound.

‘That was most peculiar.’

Lestat turned to look at him, jaw dropped eyes wide. ‘Marius you’ve made Armand cheat on Louis and Daniel….by all but raping him.’

Marius scowled at the younger vampire. ‘I did not rape him. He yielded willingly, he didn’t protest, and I did not harm him. He wanted that intimacy for a long time, I only wish he had spoken sooner. You do make one fair point however. He has now effectively cheated on his lovers, it could be the wedge that drives Louis away from him and Daniel.’

Lestat felt conflicted, Marius could sense it, he didn’t know if he should be upset on Armand’s behalf or excited that he might get Louis back. Marius gently exerted a soothing effect on Lestat, enough to calm him but not enough to be noticed. Lestat sighed and leaned against him, Marius happily wrapped his arms around the young one.

‘You will get the hang of it soon enough child, being a maker is never easy but everything you do is necessary.’

‘I hope you are right Marius.’ Lestat hesitated. ‘You didn’t hurt Armand did you? He was fine afterwards?’

‘I am sure he was fine, Armand is tougher than you think he is, and after all he was made for me. He knows his place and he has always known what was expected of him, now there is simply a new element to those expectations.’ Marius was confident in his answer, his child hadn’t bled so much from their lovemaking and any bruises or cuts had healed by the time Marius had left him.

Lestat laughed nervously, he looked up at Marius with curious eyes. ‘Marius…do you think that Louis and the Imp….do you think they know about the injections? Or have access to them?’

Marius sighed, it was only a matter of time before the truth had to come out. ‘I know for a fact they are aware of the injections and have a continuous supply from Fareed. It’s the reason Louis left, it’s what he meant when he said he didn’t want you to laugh at him; I don’t know the full story I only know he is trying to discover all that he missed in his mortal life.’

Lestat was gobsmacked and deeply wounded, his face screwed up in anger. ‘He chose to share this with them? To have them…..to be taken by them and not me? His first time was with them?!’

Lestat was livid and Marius smiled approvingly. ‘He did choose them, he feared your judgement and what he considers your cruelty.’

That shut Lestat up, he gave Marius a hurt look. ‘I’m not cruel…am I Marius?’

‘No of course not!’ Marius was quick to console him. ‘You do your job as a maker and lover to your fledglings, it isn’t cruelty if it is done in their best interest.’

Lestat swallowed around his feelings of doubt and anxiety. ‘What if he’s right? Would you still think me within my rights if I told you about how I used to force myself on him in our first years together?’

‘I already know about those years, I know that you tried to make him love you by having him every night once your father was asleep. I know that when he started to fight back even harder and threatened to leave you made Claudia and then threatened to harm her if he didn’t willingly go to your bed. I know that towards the end of those sixty five years he started slowly to come to you before you had summoned him.’

Lestat leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the fire thoughtfully. ‘What do I do from here Marius? I can’t stand the thought of Louis with them.’

‘First of all you need to convince David to share your bed with Louis, or rather tell him that Louis will be sharing your bed with him. Whilst you deal with David I will continue to work Armand loose from them, as I believe he is the one forcing them together. Once David is on board you must simply reveal Armand’s indiscretions to Louis and he will return to you.’ Marius watched Lestat absorb the information, nothing more needed to be said.

Lestat wallowed in his thoughts until dawn when Marius left him and David returned. David had calmed down and he pulled Lestat to their shared bedroom.

‘David….do you think I am cruel?’ Lestat murmured.

David looked up at him and shook his head. ‘Not really, you have your moments but for the most part you are well meaning….why do you ask?’

‘Just something Marius said…’ He said lowly.

‘Lestat you know what Marius did was wrong, don’t you?’ David whispered in the darkness.

‘No he didn’t he did what was in Armand’s best interest, the Imp didn’t even bleed badly. He was healed before Marius even left him.’

‘How can you believe that?! Armand’s silence and passiveness is not the same as consent.’ David argued stubbornly.

Lestat wrapped his arms around David, silencing him. ‘Be quiet and go to sleep David we have a lot to discuss in the evening….’


	5. To Know the Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's thoughts on what is happening while Louis and Armand are in the bath in Bathtime Fun, how he feels about it and what he thinks of what had come to pass already. What's this about a message on the answering machine that makes his blood grow cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly this is set during Bathtime Fun, I'm trying to do all the Decent Moments until they are up to date with the Forays into Indecency so that it'll be easier for me to keep up with the what and where and to link the one chapter to the other.

He wasn’t far from their apartment when Armand’s text came through on his cell phone, it was pouring rain and he was trying to return before he could get too soaked. As it was he had only gotten a little bit wet. The buzzing of his phone was no surprise, Armand often checked in with him if the weather took a turn while he was out hunting.

‘Louis and I are going to be in the bath by the time you are home, I am going to try and push the boundary a little. You are welcome to join us if you want. - A’

Well that was formal. Armand never got the hang of text speech and it showed. Daniel smiled and shook his head, he hoped Armand made some progress with Louis. It would be better if he stayed out of it, it would be too overwhelming for Louis to have them both naked in the bath with him; they had only just done their first sexual thing earlier that night. Besides that Daniel wasn’t sure what he would do in the bath time scenario, probably just kiss and hold Louis while Armand did what Armand does best.

‘Enjoy yourself you little incubus <3 ’ Daniel replied, watching the blue ticks that showed Armand had read his message.

Daniel laughed softly, his maker clearly had no problems with being left with Louis, they had been discussing for the last week how to approach the idea of starting their love affair with Louis. Neither could decide how it would be best to go about it, to talk to him beforehand or to just wake him up to kisses and soft touches. Armand had taken a surprising amount of coaxing, Daniel was surprised by his reluctance to be intimate with Louis, he insisted it was too soon and that Louis would pull away.

Armand wanted Louis to get to know them better and to get used to their presence. Daniel thought Armand was being ridiculous. He had said so with no shame what so ever. Armand had been annoyed by that and he snapped at him before storming out of their home.

Later that night he had returned and Daniel tried to soothe him and figure out what his problem was. Armand tried to evade his questions but eventually had to say something. Daniel was caught off guard by the reply he got; Armand thought Louis would leave them if they were intimate with him. Why Daniel couldn’t fathom and Armand refused to elaborate on how he came to such a conclusion.

Daniel put the thoughts of that night out of his mind as he climbed through a window into the parlour so that Louis wouldn’t notice his return. He could hear their quiet sounds and the trickle of water as it ran over them. He wanted to peek so much but he knew Louis would be mortified and it could undo all their hard work. Besides driving Louis back a few steps it would confirm Armand’s fears of Louis leaving and then he would never get them to try again. He sat in the living room in front of the fire to dry off and listened to them instead.

He heard Armand gasp breathlessly and Louis unknowingly projected the image of Armand’s dusty pink nipple caught between his lips. I smiled when I heard Armand giggle and Louis huff a laugh against his skin. Their sounds were so clear to me with my vampire hearing and I basked in them, imagining what was happening.

Louis had come far in a month, that night they had slowly eased him into a little bit of fun, including him in their little tumble. He had woken to them in the throes and had sheepishly tried to leave them to it, but Armand seemed ready to take the chance and he stopped their virginal lover. Daniel was glad Armand did so because what transpire between them had been nothing but positive and Daniel was sure Louis was left wanting more. He had taken it very well and Daniel was proud of him, he knew it took a lot for Louis to relax into it.

Daniel heard a sudden movement of water, like something had been pushed or pulled through it. Louis nervous whisper of Armand’s name. Armand murmuring words to soothe him and pull him away from those nerves.

He hoped Louis wouldn’t be pushed back by this but he trusted Armand to know Louis and know when to back off. Daniel was glad Armand was taking this one for the team, Daniel couldn’t imagine being able to ease Louis into it on his own; he would probably mess up and actually drive Louis away with his clumsiness. Armand knew what he was doing, Daniel trusted him to make the right moves with Louis.

He listened to their mouths meeting and the water again moving harshly. Louis still whispering Armand’s name anxiously. Armand still speaking words of kindness and comfort to him. Then came the gasping moans and Louis’ feelings of nerves, love and pleasure reaching Daniels mind.

Daniel sighed and turned his attention away, it was none of his business what they were doing up there and he was sure Louis would appreciate the privacy. He held no malice or jealousy for either of them, he knew his time would come and they would all grow more comfortable and daring over time; he just needed to be patient.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the phone and played all the calls their answering machine had picked up. He listened with half an ear knowing most of it was for Armand anyway. Several were from Armand’s lawyers and accountants and agents all asking for permission to do various things on his behalf but the final one caught his attention.

‘Good evening my child, I hope you are well and you call me back as soon as you hear this.’

Daniel scowled as he recognized Marius’ voice playing from their phone. What did that sick old man want this time?

‘I just wanted to let you know I thoroughly enjoyed our last meeting and would be very willing to have a repeat. I miss you dreadfully and wish only to hold you close once more. You have all my love.’

Well that wasn’t suspicious at all. Daniel felt uneasy as he replayed the recording in his mind. Something was off about that, Armand had last seen Marius in New Orleans, hadn’t he? What had happened between them there? He tried to shrug it off as something that wasn’t his business and was long since passed. He couldn’t shake the feeling of lead in his stomach.


	6. Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Daniel go on a date while Louis is off on his mission in the adult store during Solo Research Helps No-one. Armand doesn't understand the thrills but it makes Daniel happy so he'll endure nearly falling from a dizzying height. Daniel asks a question and Armand's silence answers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said its while Louis is on his mission to the adult store in Solo Research. I hope you guys enjoy!

One night Louis had pulled him aside and encouraged him to take Daniel on a date to the local theme park, saying it wasn’t his scene and they should do some bonding between themselves. Armand had of course suggested they do something else but Louis had insisted they go, that Daniel had been talking about it for weeks. He pointed out that he and Daniel had been on a date, and confided in Armand how good it had felt to bond outside the bedroom, doing something special together.

Louis left as soon as Armand had given in and when Daniel returned from his hunt Armand had asked him to join him in the theme park. Daniel had nearly bounced the whole way there; he was so excited, Armand felt old when his fledgling was so hyper. He loved seeing Daniel light up, it was well worth the slight headache.

They arrived at the theme park and Armand watched the many mortals rushing to experience extreme fear and he wondered at the separation from instinct. The choice to be terrified over the instinct to remain safe, he thought with a wry smile that they probably wouldn’t be so excited when faced with a vampire. Daniel saw the look on his face and scolded him for thinking bad thoughts, which had Armand in stitches.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile, it was rare to see Armand laugh so easily. He felt himself sadden slightly, remembering the little mystery his lover was keeping from him, glad he could make Armand laugh through whatever was happening in his life.

He hugged his lover and kissed him soundly. ‘I love you so very much Armand, you know that?’

Armand blushed and tried to push him off half-heartedly. ‘Of course I know that!’

‘You know you can always talk to me about anything right?’ Daniel rested their foreheads together.

Armand sobered up and scowled at him. ‘Daniel do you want to go into this theme park and have fun, or do you want to stand here being sad?’

‘I just thought-’ Daniel cut himself off with a shake of his head, he smiled and took his maker by the hand. ‘Come on then, we are doing the swings first!’

Armand let his child drag him to the enormous spinning machine with its little metal seats, they were attached to the machine by chains. Armand had never been on one and he wasn’t keen to do so now but Daniel wanted to go and Armand wanted to make Daniel happy. How bad could it be?

‘We are not doing that ever again!’ Armand snarled five minutes later, as he stumbled away from the accursed ride.

Daniel cackled with laughter beside him and gave him a huge hug and kiss. ‘Aw I’m sorry you got scared little guy! You wanna go ride the seashells instead?’

Armand glowered at that, the last time he had been at a fair the only thing he had been willing to try was the seashell ride. A ride where you sat in a seashell with a bar over your lap and the floor spun in circles, the shell spinning on its own axis, and the floor went up and down in addition to turning. It was very tame.

‘No I do not want to ride the seashells!’ He argued petulantly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly. Armand scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. ‘Maybe later….where to next?’

Daniel lead him to a UFO which was a huge circle mortals stood on and let tilt them up and spin them around. He hesitated at the entrance to the ride.

‘Daniel what if mortals puke on that thing?’

Daniel grinned in his carefree manner. ‘That’s part of the fun! We’re all a part of the humiliation and humour of someone blowing their guts!’

Armand let himself get strapped in with a material belt and a metal bar put over each of his shoulders for him to hang on to. Daniel was beside him and bouncing with excitement as they waited for the ride to be full. The energetic man nattered at the couple beside him as each section took four people.

The employees climbed off the ride and Armand braced himself for a terrible experience. The huge disk slowly lifted up onto its one side, putting Armand and Daniel at the very top. Armand stared down in horror and looked to Daniel with big eyes.

‘Daniel I want to get off.’

The disk began to spin fast and Armand clung to the bars over his shoulders, keeping his eyes shut tight while Daniel whooped beside him. The ride lasted no more than two minutes but it was enough for Armand when it came to a stop with them on the bottom this time. A trail of vomit crawled across the disk towards them from some wretch at the top who couldn’t keep his lunch down. Armand cringed and breathed a sigh of relief as the ride was lowered and the vomits stopped rolling towards them.

They staggered off the UFO and Daniel excitedly dragged Armand to three more terrifying rides including a roller coaster that moved up and down in a U shape. He was exhausted and ready to leave, it was far too much excitement for him.

‘Daniel one more ride then I think we should go home…’

Daniel nodded his head and pulled him along to the next ride. A train ride he was told, the train was made of six carriages which would only cover them to their waists the tops were gone. Armand felt relieved as he climbed into the miniature train; on the left hand side of their carriage at Daniels insistence. The train pulled out of the station and went along slowly around a gentle bend, Armand relaxed feeling like he was finally on a safe ride.

They approached another bend and Armand paled to see the track beginning to turn onto its left hand side, the train jolted and sped up as it approached this sideways tilt. Armand felt like he was about to fall out and Daniel was forced to lay heavily on him, adding to the terror as the train turned onto its left hand side. They were thrown into a dark tunnel on a rise which dropped suddenly and led them to another left hand turn.

Armand saw the spiral of track from the top of the rise and screamed profanities in Daniels ear as he realised he would again be hanging on for dear life as the train went onto its left hand side again for three loops around this damned cavern. He had never heard himself scream so pitifully before as he clung to Daniel who cackled maniacally.

They went through half a dozen more left hand side tracks not a single right hand tilt whatsoever. They finally rolled back into the station and Armand clung desperately to Daniel, unable to force his fingers to release his fledgling’s shoulders. Daniel laughed and stood up, hoisting his maker up and wrapping the red heads legs around his waist.

Armand clung to Daniel for a good half hour before the fledgling coaxed him to put his feet on the ground. He quickly regretted getting Armand to calm down; his maker was in his ear about lying and trying to kill him and generally trying to cow his fledgling. Unfortunately far from frightening the younger male Armand had Daniel in absolute stitches. The fledgling found it hysterical and Armand couldn’t help but give a small whine of displeasure. He plonked down on a bench with his arms crossed and sulked.

Daniel sat beside him and gave him a comforting hug. ‘I’m sorry you were scared boss, I didn’t think it would be so terrifying for you….’

‘I’m not scared.’ He grumped.

Daniel kissed his head and stood him up. ‘I know you weren’t! You are absolutely the fiercest vampire I have ever known. But just in case you’re scared in future it’s okay to be scared.’

Armand had to smile at that and they began walking home hand in hand.

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something and Armand was getting annoyed waiting for it to spill out of his mouth. They walked through their front door and moved into their parlour, Armand lit the fire and sat beside Daniel on the couch.

‘Say what you are thinking my love.’

Daniel squeezed his hand. ‘Have you heard from Marius lately? No phone calls, voice messages, texts nothing?’

Armand looked at him with a suspicious frown. ‘Why are you asking me about Marius?’

‘I just wondered…’ Daniel hesitated, he wanted to ask about the voicemail but he didn’t want to ruin the mood of their date. ‘I just wondered if you’d seen him or spoken to him.’

‘Louis will be home soon, he won’t want to be reminded of Marius or Lestat.’ Armand replied lightly. ‘We can talk of Marius another time.’

Daniel didn’t miss that Armand hadn’t answered his question, he’d have to take that as a yes.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Louis go on a romantic date and remember their last time inhabiting New York. Daniel receives a dodgy phone call that adds to his mounting worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Solo Research Helps No-one

It had been nearly a hundred years since they went ice skating together, Armand had booked out an ice rink in the city and taken Louis there while Daniel caught up on his soap operas. It was chilly in the building, the staff were absent, or at least out of sight. Armand had wanted privacy with his lover and they gleefully took advantage of the huge empty space. Louis seemed very nervous around them for the past two days, and so Daniel had suggested they go on a date together so that Armand could talk to their reticent lover. An idea the redhead was more than happy to go with. Louis had awkwardly accepted his invitation and they had set out shortly thereafter.

‘Armand this is wicked of you, we haven’t done this since…I don’t remember when…’ Louis breathed against Armand’s nose as the older male pulled him in for a quick cuddle.

Armand took his hand and led him to change into skates. ‘Not since the early 1900’s…..before the first war. It was Christmas eve….’

Louis smiled at him as he finished fastening the shoes. ‘I remember that, I hadn’t felt so warm in forty years. You revived me for that night, I always look back on it fondly. But they didn’t have this back then.’ Louis laughed and stood to follow his lover.

Armand took Louis by the hand and led him onto the ice. ‘No it was just a frozen puddle essentially.’

They started out poorly, it took time to get their balance; Louis fell onto Armand and they lay laughing hysterically for a good five minutes. When they finally clamoured to their feet they made their way to the wall started a slow track around the perimeter, gliding comfortably with the support.

Armand was the first to let go and start moving on his own, he turned and skated backwards to blow a cheeky kiss at Louis before turning back and racing off. Louis knew a challenge when he saw one and thought he was nervous and trying to distance himself he also felt love for Armand and appreciated what he had done for this date. Louis tried to follow, more wobbly than Armand but he quickly got the hang of it as he chased the red head down.

They played for what seemed like hours, coming together eventually for a dance on the ice. Armand felt breathless as he watched his lover move effortlessly, making eye contact for one brief moment, a brief moment that made Armand’s heart skip a few beats. It was very romantic for them both and it was the most refreshing and relaxing thing they’d done in weeks. Louis appreciated the chance to bond outside of the bedroom, feeling it to be a safe space, and Armand appreciated being where he was with Louis at that moment.

They silently agreed that enough was enough when they heard the clock strike midnight outside. They quietly changed their shoes and meandered to the doors. Armand wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and they walked to an older part of the city, where they knew they would find a quiet café.

‘That was lovely Armand…’ Louis kissed his cheek as they sat down at the more secluded part of the outside seating.

Armand sat across from him and held his hand on the table. ‘I am glad you enjoyed it mio prezioso…’

A waitress brought them coffees and silently left them alone. Louis frowned at Armand and the older male laughed.

‘I didn’t spell her, she knows me, I come here often to think and be alone…’

Louis relaxed and squeezed his hand. ‘You don’t have to be alone anymore you know? You have two of us to nag you now!’ He sniggered playfully.

Armand picked up his cup to warm his hands and shook his head. ‘Everyone has things they need to face alone.’

‘There is no such thing as a personal problem Armand.’ Louis looked at him pointedly. ‘I don’t think anything exists in this world which needs to be faced alone.’

Armand smiled. ‘I hope you stay like this forever….’

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. ‘You are a master of changing the subject. Speaking of masters, have you heard anything from New Orleans?’

Armand’s hesitation was enough of an answer for Louis. ‘What does the great Marius want now?’

‘Nothing in particular, he and I don’t really have a relationship, I think he is trying to bridge the gap but he isn’t doing a good job. I don’t want anything to do with him, but he keeps pushing.’

Louis made a thoughtful sound and shrugged calmly. ‘No doubt he will back off if he sees he isn’t making headway, Marius isn’t very persistent.’

Armand took his chance to do as he and Daniel had been planning. 'So now that you have done your third degree, it is my turn. Is everything alright with you? Are you still happy here?'

Louis looked surprised and blushed, looking away shyly. 'I am alright I'm just processing everything still, a lot has happened in a short space of time. I am happy to be with you and Daniel, your presence comforts me. It's just a lot to process....'

Armand nodded silently not quite satisfied but glad he'd gotten somewhere, they relaxed into a companionable conversation about all the things they had done in New York the first time they lived there, Armand loved to see Louis laughing and having a good time.

Meanwhile back at their apartment Daniel was pulled from his series by the phone ringing. He swore grouchily, paused the TV and went to see who was calling so late at night.

‘Hello, Louis?’

Daniel internally groaned and wished he hadn’t answered, he should have known it would be Lestat.

‘Louis isn’t home, he’s out on a date with Armand.’ Daniel replied, relishing the silence as Lestat processed the information. ‘Hello to you too by the way, I’m fine thanks.’

‘Daniel I want to speak with Louis, I want to know what’s going on. I’ve spoken with Marius and what he alluded to is something I can’t believe Louis would do.’

Lestat sounded subdued and upset, Daniel felt a twinge of pity for the vampire, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘Louis is out on a date, as I said. Whatever Marius told you is probably hogwash, he hasn’t even been here, there’s no way he could know anything.’

Lestat was silent and Daniel wondered if they had been cut off but before he could hang up Lestat spoke gloatingly. ‘So the Imp hasn’t told you?’

‘Told me what?’ Daniel felt that foreboding, the same feeling he had when he’d heard Marius’ voicemail.

Lestat laughed mockingly at him. ‘Why don’t you ask him about Marius? They were supposed to meet tonight.’

Daniel was angry now, not sure if he should believe Lestat or not. ‘There is no way Armand would keep that from me or Louis. We tell each other everything. What would Marius have to do with Armand anyway?’

‘You should know, you do it with the Imp too.’

Lestat hung up and Daniel was left confused and fuming. That bastard must have been lying, Armand would never do anything behind his back, least of all with Marius. Daniel slowly returned to the couch and sat down, deep in thought. Armand wasn’t easy to seduce if he had any reservations about you outside of the bedroom, and he certainly had reservations about his absentee maker.

Unless Armand wasn’t willingly seeing Marius; what if Marius was holding something over his head? Daniel wouldn’t put it past the old bastard to force Armand. Hadn’t Armand come home a few weeks into their relationship dishevelled and insecure? He’d showered and then clung to Daniel until the dawn took them both, neither said a word about it after the fact, and shortly after that Marius had left the voicemail. Add to that Daniel had heard what Louis said to Armand after they had their little bath; he’d heard his maker crying in relief and pain.

Daniel knew he would have to confront his maker, but when and how? He couldn’t just outright say it, there was no proof besides the voicemail and Lestat’s word, both of which could have been a set up. He would have to wait for the next time Armand disappeared and returned shaken.

His thoughts were interrupted by his lovers return and he put a smile on his face, stood and greeted them both with a kiss.


	8. One Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius didn't take well to Armand's disobedience and the red head can't afford to risk it again. Armand meets with Marius while Louis and Daniel are alone in Just a Tip, and not only learns a few secrets but finds a new strength. Who is his mystery protector?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Just a Tip, i hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as i enjoy writing! I swear I am almost up to scratch with Indecency, as soon as Decent moments is up to the same chapter of Indecency I will post the next Indecency! You'll appreciate the wait I swear!

He’d left them alone once more as he was summoned again. His master was displeased with his latest rebellion, not showing up to their meeting; instead he went out with Louis. Marius had of course followed them, overheard their conversations; Armand could hear his heartbeat and hated that his time with his lover was being watched. The unhappy redhead had spoken some small but harsh words against him maker, knowing he would be heard, feeling vindictive about it because Marius wouldn’t want Louis to see him.

The next time he had seen Marius the older vampire had punished him harshly, he had grabbed Armand while the boy was out hunting one night and beat him bloody before draining him to near death. He left Armand in the same alleyway where his mortal victim lay, to weak to move for a few hours, and then in desperate need of blood.

He was covered in his own blood, in grime, and in sweat and tears. Armand had to wait until he was sure that his partners were in death sleep before he went home. He couldn’t let them see the injuries or pain. He crept in and cleaned himself up, threw away his clothes and crawled into their bed feeling raw and emotional.

They had woken up and known nothing of his experience, he was grateful to spare them. Daniel hadn’t been amused he’d been worried, they both had, but Louis had refused to let him go looking for Armand. Louis knew Armand needed his space from time to time and had tried to comfort the younger man. Armand felt awful for worrying them needlessly and he reassured them he was fine and he just had some things he needed to resolve on his own.

Daniel had been fuming, demanding to know what he’d done and where he had been but Armand remained steadfast and repeated that it was of no consequence now, it was resolved. Marius saw him a few more times after that, planned visits on their rooftop, visits Armand dare not miss; visits that happened purely so Marius could drink his fill of his fledgling.

Louis had been slowly moving away from them and so he had arranged his next meeting with Marius to coincide with Daniel attempting to bridge the gap. Armand waited on the familiar rooftop, listening for any sound that might indicate his maker was close.

‘I am glad to see you have come so early.’

Armand jumped as his masters arms wrapped around his waist. Soft lips pressed kisses on his shoulder in a trail to his ear. He bit his lip to avoid saying something caustic.

‘I don’t want another punishment Marius.’

‘No I don’t imagine you do…’ His makers hands slid up his shirt to play with his nipples. ‘At least you came, and we can have our time…’

Marius did not usually put hands on him like this and Armand dreaded what he suspected would happen. His master pressed close to him and his suspicions were confirmed; Marius had taken the injection again, for the second time in their meetings. This time he wouldn’t be too numb or comatose to block it out.

‘Master I cannot stay for that long.’ Armand said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t anger the man.

Marius’ hand came to grip him roughly by the throat. ‘Why not may I ask?’

Armand knew that tone, knew the danger he was in. He had to think fast or he would be sorry for his words, he couldn’t afford to be indisposed tonight, he had promised Daniel that he would return soon. He couldn’t have any suspicion raised now, he’d gotten away for so many weeks trying to get rid of his master.

‘I have plans with Daniel and Louis, I swore I would be home soon and that I was merely running errands.’

‘Splendid, I shall join you.’ Marius released him and began to walk towards the edge of the roof.

Armand grabbed his wrist and turned him around. ‘You can’t master, it’s between us three and you have no place there.’

‘Child I get the feeling you are hiding our relationship from them.’ Marius said with a raised brow. ‘I’m sure they will understand, you are my fledgling and slave after all.’

‘They have never adhered to that concept master, it is an archaic and out of date mind-set.’ Armand ground out, trying to be respectful and trying to not insult or demean his master.

A backhand to the face was his reward for honesty. Armand lay on his back and stared up at his maker, cheek burning from the slap. Marius was breathing sharply and gradually tried to smooth himself out, finally putting a congenial smile on his face.

‘You will forgive me my child, I forgot myself for a brief moment.’ He held a hand out to help his fledgling stand. He stroked Armand’s brilliantly red cheek and leaned down to lick and kiss the swelling flesh. ‘You bring out the extremes in me my pet….’

Armand remained silent and subdued, trying to be as small as possible and not attract more ire, even though he was he a vampire pain was still pain.

Marius brushed him free of dust and held him by the shoulders. ‘You may go this time, but you can expect our next meeting to be lengthy and….’ Marius’ fingers stroked his collarbone. ‘In depth….’

Marius was gone and Armand breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he’d escaped for one night. Marius hadn’t raped him in the mortal sense again, in the vampire sense Marius was insatiable but if he now started enjoying the mortal pleasure with his child Armand knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his sanity. Most of Armand’s injuries and pains were from the multiple bites Marius would put on him. Marius enjoyed hitting him to watch the bruises form in the shape of his hand, then to drink the blood of those bruises.

He made his way home quickly, in case the man decided to change his mind and he was relieved when he got through their front door unscathed. He went into the parlour and listened to see if Daniel and Louis were alright, he heard them talking quietly. He sat on the couch, deciding to would be best to leave them in peace unless he was needed.

Armand was beyond knowing what to do about Marius, he just wanted to be left alone but he couldn’t tell his maker so. He would risk not only himself but his lovers if he angered his maker. If he told his lovers about Marius’ advances and his own passivity, they would be betrayed and hurt by the things he had allowed Marius to do, they would leave him. If he kept it a secret and it didn’t stop he would go mad and drown in his despair; maybe he would go to ground for the first time in his five hundred years.

His maker objectified him, made him feel weak and incapable of defending himself. He had never been incapable of standing up for himself before; Marius was a force to be reckoned with. Marius had hinted that he would like to have him again in the mortal sense. He would whisper in Armand’s ear that they would soon be together again in his palazzo; where they belonged. Daniel would be welcome to join them, the man would murmur, as Armand’s slave and by extension Marius’ slave.

Armand couldn’t let Daniel fall into those destructive, hateful hands. He would die before Daniel became Marius’ little toy. They would never join the vampire in his home across the sea, Armand would never feel safe, and he would be powerless if Daniel were to get on Marius’ bad side.

As for what Marius said about Louis…..David and Lestat had apparently been discussing bringing him into their relationship as soon as Armand and Daniel were out of the picture. They had discovered the injections too, and they lusted to use them with Louis. David’s eagerness had surprised Marius but he was pleased nevertheless and Lestat was like a cat with cream; knowing he would get both his fledglings into his bed.

Armand felt wretched, he wished he had someone to talk to about Marius, someone who could help him get Marius away. He didn’t want to hurt his lovers or betray them. There was only one person he could trust, one person who could defend him from his master. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and began to type his message.


	9. Truth Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David have a little chat about Louis, the past and the present. David's suggestions dig deeply into his maker and Lestat finds himself questioning every decision he has ever made. Will he do what he needs to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during As a Person

They lay panting against each other, warm, sticky and sweaty. Lestat mouthed wetly at David’s skin as he rocked into his body and felt himself pumping the last of his essence into the fledgling.

‘Ugh roll over, you’re too heavy when you’re boneless….’ David grunted, shoving at Lestat’s shoulders.

Lestat laughed and kissed him deeply, spilling blood into the kiss. David moaned and arched up against him drawing as much blood from his mouth as possible. Lestat shifted onto his knees between David’s legs and held his knees in each hand. He pressed butterfly kisses along each leg from knee to mid-thigh.

‘Mmm that was mind blowing David….’ Lestat pulled out, watching as his cum slid down David’s cheeks to the sheet. ‘Round two?’

David moaned unhappily. ‘No Lestat! You’re insatiable! Since you discovered those damned injections you’ve been impossible to live with!’

‘Well….you know if there were two of you in my bed….’ Lestat trailed off suggestively.

David pushed him away and rolled over, laying as far from his maker as he could, cross and disgusted. ‘We are not talking about this again. I told you how I feel about forcing Louis to do anything you want just because Marius says you can.’

Lestat spooned him and kissed his shoulder apologetically. ‘David I love you and I love Louis, I know you love him too….what is so wrong about three people who love each other being together?’

David rolled onto his back and laced his hand with Lestat’s, comparing the difference in colour and similarity in size. He thought to himself silently about how to answer without getting on his makers bad side.

‘Lestat you know Louis has been sleeping with them, can you honestly tell me you won’t in any way punish him for it? You won’t intentionally be too rough with him or force him to do things he doesn’t like?’ David looked him dead in the eyes. ‘You are a jealous creature and I know it hurts your pride to think that Louis had his first time with Armand and Daniel, and not with you.’

Lestat’s eyes darkened at the very thought of Louis writhing on Armand’s cock, he sneered as he comforted himself by thinking Armand was less endowed than himself and Louis would come around when he experienced his maker.

‘You see? You can’t even think about it without becoming a huge prick.’ David said crossly. ‘Have you even heard from Louis? Tried to talk to him about how you feel?’

Lestat scowled as he remembered his conversation with Daniel. ‘I tried to call but Daniel answered, he said louis and Armand were out on a date.’

‘A date?’ David blinked in surprise.

‘I know right?! It’s a bit pointless if you’re already screwing each other!’ Lestat said vehemently.

David frowned at him. ‘That is not what I was getting at. Why don’t we ever go on dates?’

Lestat stared, gobsmacked and insulted. ‘Why don’t we go on dates? David we went to the theatre the other night!’

‘That’s the usual run of the mill things Lestat it doesn’t count as a date! Dates are romantic and full of vulnerability and shyness.’ David said exasperatedly.

‘Ew…’ Lestat eyed him in disgust. ‘We’re romantic in the bedroom, we hold hands in public, and you’re always shy when I kiss you breathless against street lamps!’

David swatted his chest crossly. ‘That still doesn’t count Lestat!’

Lestat sobered up slowly and found David staring at him expectantly. ‘You are really upset about this…that I don’t take you on dates…’

‘Of course I am! It’s part of relationships to do things to bond outside of having sex. Honestly sometimes I feel like that’s all I’m good for with you, I’m a replacement for Louis and you don’t really care.’

‘David that’s ridiculous!’ Lestat said, feeling totally out of his depth.

‘Don’t say that! I feel this way for a reason Lestat I’m not saying this just to be difficult!’ David said looking more unhappy than he had before. ‘You can’t just dismiss people’s feelings because you disagree with them…I love you dearly and I want to make you happy, but I also need to feel happy and valuable as a person…I am a person Lestat…’

Lestat was cowed and he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees as he thought. He’d heard similar words before in a heated argument nearly two hundred years ago. That the same words came back to bite him made him think twice. If he looked back he guessed he had been less than perfect, even now with David most of their relationship things were in the bedroom. He knew David and Louis were people, he loved them very much for their individual characters, he couldn’t understand how they could both feel like objects instead of people.

David kissed his shoulder and hugged him. ‘Maybe we could go and see someone together?’

‘What do you mean?’ Lestat looked at him over his shoulder.

David squeezed him gently. ‘I mean a therapist Lestat, someone who can help us both, I can see you don’t understand where I’m coming from and I don’t know how else to express myself to you, I don’t know how to make you understand…there’s no shame in therapy…and it wouldn’t hurt to give it a chance…’

‘That’s ridiculous. I don’t need therapy! I’m not broken!’ Lestat snapped at him.

David was quite for a moment as Lestat turned back to his thoughts. ‘Louis went for therapy….he was there for a few months…it was toward the end of your one year relationship…He knew he was making you angry and you were pulling away, he was trying to improve himself for you, then you left him anyway before he could make enough progress to please you.’

‘How do you know this and I don’t?’

‘He confided in me when I asked why you left him. He was devastated Lestat, he wanted to make you happy, he tried to change to please you….I won’t do that Lestat this is a partnership; we compromise and meet halfway, neither of us takes precedence over the other.’

Lestat felt slapped by the knowledge that Louis had done anything of the sort, he had thought his fledgling was cheating on him as he disappeared every night for a few hours. He had accused him naturally, their final fight had been comprised of Lestat accusing him of cheating and of being an unsatisfactory lover. He flinched as he remembered the look on Louis face, he felt sick as he remembered the satisfaction he felt when he saw that expression during the fight.

David sighed and lay back down, pulling him to lay down too. ‘Just think about it Lestat I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to, I’m just trying to look out for you….’

Lestat lay awake long after David fell asleep. He looked back on all his violent interactions with his two fledglings and how wrong it was, David was right, he needed to change; he had been the problem all along.


	10. Unexpected Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand meets up with his mystery saviour and Marius gets told....or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously called The Decent Moment Series

He left Daniel to go warm up after their snow ball fight, he rushed through the empty streets to find his way to his secret meeting. They embraced in a dark corner of the local café, shaking off their snow dampened coats and ordering coffees to warm their hands. Armand was relieved by their reunion; it meant the world to him that someone could be counted on besides his lovers. He had a friend in the world that cared enough to be there when he needed help.

‘When I saw your message I dropped everything in Nepal. You said you needed help? What’s the matter and why aren’t we at your home with your lovers?’

Armand sighed he felt relieved to be safe in the presence of one he trusted and felt comfortable around. The scent was so familiar and soothing, the scent of roses, sandalwood and cinnamon; the soft blond curls of hair framing beautiful blue eyes. His sister in the blood and one time lover in life.

Bianca Solderini had come a long way from her mortal life. She was powerful, beautiful and Armand was in awe of her. Despite Marius’ condition when she was made she was very strong and gifted, a result of sharing blood with her lover no doubt.

‘It’s like this, Louis and Daniel are my lovers now yes? However Marius seems to think it won’t last and that it’s not an appropriate pairing. He feels Louis is Lestats slave to do with as he pleases and he accused me of holding him in a thrall.’ Armand began his explanation.

Bianca frowned and leaned forwards on her elbows. ‘Do I dare even make the assumption that something similar was said about you?’

Armand nodded awkwardly. ‘Daniel too, he’s a slave to Marius by extension as my fledgling, he wants me to bring Daniel to his palazzo where we will live in peace as lovers while Louis returns to Lestat and fits in between him and David.’

‘How many times has he spoken to you about this?’ She looked so concerned, his darling sister with her huge heart. ‘What happens when you speak to him? Have you tried to dissuade him?’

‘If it were that easy he’d have given up a while ago. We have met a few times, as for what happens well….that’s why I’ve called you.’ His voices trailed off and became soft as he thought of how to explain his situation.

He wasn’t sure what to say or where to start, she patiently watched him. She was worried and afraid for him but also trying to give him space to think. It was endearing for him to see her so. Bianco reached over the table to cup his hands in her own.

‘Just start from the beginning, what happened the first time?’

He steeled himself and began to explain. Armand told her about the beatings, the blood drinking, the rape, the demeaning things he was told, the threats against Daniel and Louis. By the time he had finished speaking Bianca was red in the face and livid. She looked like she was going to start yelling, Armand hoped she wouldn’t; he couldn’t bear it if she was angry with him.

‘I can’t even say that I don’t believe it. It’s just like Marius to be so thick headed and brash. He’s used everyone in his life and it’s time someone put a stop to it. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, after every trauma you’ve had he does this? I don’t know how you are so put together Armand I really don’t….’ She looked sad and she reached a hand to stroke his cheek. ‘It’ll be alright, I’ll deal with him, you won’t have to worry anymore….I won’t let him do this its abuse.’

Armand took her hand and held it against his face, enjoying the warmth. ‘I don’t want you to get hurt though, I hesitated for a while before contacting you….I thought to call Allesandra or even…..Santino….but I didn’t want them around me….I didn’t want to owe Santino or have Allesandra fussing. Allesandra would have told Louis and Daniel….’

‘You haven’t told them?’ Bianca said softly, confused and looking pained. ‘You’ve been struggling alone all this time? Armand he’s raped you, he’s fed off you, he’s beaten and threatened you; you cannot keep things like that to yourself.’

‘I don’t mean to suffer alone…I have gotten better at speaking up about my feelings, it’s just…’

‘Just what sweetheart?’ She stroked his hair over his ear.

Armand took a deep breath and tried to get a hold on his emotions so he wouldn’t burst out crying. ‘I don’t want to mess up with Louis and Daniel and if they know about this they’ll think I’m weak and then they’ll think I can’t protect them, and if they leave me….I’m afraid my darkness and my weakness will drive them away from me, and I can’t lose them, they’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I need them….’

‘Sweetheart you don’t need anyone, no one needs anyone, you love them and you want them around. It’s natural to want to protect the relationship but by hiding things and lying you can break it down. There can’t be trust if there are lies sweetheart….’ She got up and moved around the table to sit beside him. ‘You go home tonight and you think about your lovers and how to tell them, because you must do it. I will handle Marius alright?’

Armand felt gratitude welling up in his heart, he hugged her tightly burying his face in her neck. She stroked his back gently with her fingertips. No one had done that since he was mortal, it felt good, it felt calming and reassuring. He almost fell asleep but Bianca gently roused him.

‘You need to go home and I need to go to New Orleans.’

They stood and walked out slowly, one last embrace in the street and she was gone; leaving her gentle perfume on the wind. Armand wandered home wearily thinking of all she had said.

Bianca meanwhile was in New Orleans as fast as she could get there. It wasn’t hard to find Marius, wandering along the river. She fell into step beside him, making him startle.

‘Bianca! My child I haven’t seen you in-!’

‘Shut up Marius.’

Marius frowned at her and stopped walking. She stopped and stared at him disapprovingly. Marius took a step forward confidently. 

‘Come here let me greet you.’ He tried to hug her, but she pushed his hands away gently.

‘This isn’t a social call Marius. I spoke to Armand.’

Marius’ face darkened and he scowled at her. ‘So what? Have I insulted you somehow? Is this about the palazzo and our forming a coven? You want to be a part of it?’

Bianca laughed in his face. ‘As if I would ever let you use me again! You must think me quite foolish if you think I’d let you do that to me. Armand told me about what you’ve been doing to him and I must say I am disgusted.’

‘Disgusted?’ Marius intoned blankly. ‘What nonsense did he tell you? All we do is share blood.’

‘In addition to beating him, telling him he’s your slave and nothing more, that he belongs to you, that you’ll hurt his fledgling if he disobeys you. And let’s not forget that you raped him in the mortal sense.’ Bianca was indignant and angry, she couldn’t believe how thick her maker was.

Marius was also getting angry. ‘Stop this now, my affairs are not for you to judge. I will not be chastised by my own fledgling.’

‘So are you going to beat me too if I continue?’ She whispered, shattered and disappointed; this was the man she once loved and idolised, all a lie.

‘I never beat him.’ Marius growled angrily. ‘Armand has always mixed pain with pleasure you know this. Having someone take control from him is reassuring and comforting for him. He is out of his depth having two subordinate lovers; he won’t be able to keep them together. I am trying to help him.’

‘By raping him you mean?’

‘I have not raped him, he is my fledgling and I love him I cannot rape him.’ Marius was hissing at her, but Bianca continued unfazed.

‘So if I love you I can’t rape you? I can’t force you down on this ground and drain you dry leaving you crying and in pain and alone?’

Marius stared at her silently, he didn’t have an answer for her.

‘I don’t hurt him like that, it doesn’t hurt him, as I said he enjoys pain. If I can bring him back to the way he was when he trusted me to take him in hand and keep him safe everything will be alright.’ Marius sat down on the river bank and fiddled with the grass.

Bianca was surprised and confused, she sat down as well. ‘You think by forcing him and hurting him you’ll get Amadeo back? Marius you abandoned him. You won’t win him back by abusing him into submission! This will take time and genuine effort to repair. You need to talk and spend time together, or even just keep in touch. You cannot force it.’

Marius hummed and nodded at her. ‘I suppose….it’s nearly dawn you should be going.’

Bianca stood and brushed his shoulder lightly. ‘Please just leave him alone Marius, if I hear any more of this I will tell Maharet and she will deal with you.’

She was gone before he could think of an answer and he settled into the silence deep in thought. Armand was accusing him of rape, Armand didn’t even know what rape was. Armand didn’t know pain or true submission but it was high time he find out.


	11. It takes two to Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat grapples with himself and his relationships. He deals with the idea that he may be the one at fault for his failure with Louis. He gets some guidance and although it hurts he knows it's true.

It wasn’t the same city without the raven haired beauty. Lestat kicked a stone off the curb into the road, hands buried deep in his pockets as he stalked around the city. He’d walked alone here before of course, Louis rarely walked with him; but just knowing Louis wasn’t in the city made it feel entirely too empty and lonely. David was waiting for him at home but he couldn’t bring himself to return to his lover.

Lestat just wanted to be alone. He was tired of being left in the dark and being kicked down at every turn. He had walked passed the same building half a dozen times before stopping outside the door. He stared at the door bell nervously; he hated feeling nervous, it was just a mortals office after all. Mortals were nothing to fear. He took a breath and rang the bell, forcing himself to stay still and not run away. He was no coward and he was perfectly well within his rights to be here.

A man with light brown hair, and hazel eyes opened the door, he smiled at Lestat and welcomed him inside.

‘Hello there please come in, you must be Lestat, I’m Doctor Ellis. How are you?’ His voice was soft and fluid.

Lestat stepped into the reception room. ‘Very well that you, and yourself?’

‘No complaints.’ The man led him into a room, the walls were a light blue, there were flowers on the corner of the desk, a painting of a sunset over the ocean. ‘What can I do for you? You mentioned on the phone that you’re having relationship problems.’

Lestat nodded reluctantly, wondering if this was a good idea. ‘Something like that.’

‘How do you mean?’

How patient and kind this man was to him, as a total stranger. So innocent and open minded, a good man.

‘It’s not a relationship problem with someone else per say, it’s more a relationship problem with myself that affecting my relationships with others.’ That was a hard one to squeeze out. It wasn’t nice to admit to personal failures but he was proud he’d done it anyway.

The therapist smiled at him reassuringly, trying to put him at ease. ‘I’m here to listen, don’t hold back, I won’t judge you; this is a safe space.’

Lestat sighed and started to explain to whole story of his relationship with Louis and the huge fight they had which ended the relationship.

‘He never wanted to be intimate, he would never kiss me, I always had to initiate. He’d pull away if I tried to take him to bed, he would find an excuse to not go. Then he started disappearing for hours every night, and I thought he was seeing someone else. I accused him of cheating on me and told him what I thought about him; that he was a coward, a prude and an unsatisfactory partner. I told him we may as well be friends because he clearly didn’t want to be anything more.’

‘What did he say in response?’

‘He said he wasn’t trying to push me away, he was sorry, he said he wasn’t cheating on me but he couldn’t tell me where he was going. That just cemented the idea in my mind and I told him it was over between us. He could remain in our flat but it wasn’t working out. I think I really hurt him, I liked seeing him hurt, I hoped he would start to fight to keep the relationship. I hoped he would cross that room and kiss me and tell me he loved me and that he would try to trust me more.’ Lestat was hunched in his seat, he swallowed hard around the emotions that sought to come to the surface.

The therapist was staring at him thoughtfully. ‘Did it occur to you that you did not trust him? That to get trust you must give it? I can see this has had a profound effect on you and I would like you to try and see from his point of view. Is there any explanation he offered for why he was reluctant to further your relationship?’

Lestat shook his head with a scowl. ‘No. He was just a prude. Catholic upbringing. He hadn’t been with a man before, I doubt he’d even been with women.’ Lestat scoffed derisively. ‘I don’t want to talk about this anymore tonight I want to move on to the present.’

‘If he was a virgin don’t you think you should have been more patient? Especially given his upbringing? If he was highly religious it would be hard to step around that and let himself try new things.’

‘That shouldn’t be an issue!’ Lestat insisted. ‘He said he loved me, he should have shown it. We’ve known each other for years; he should have trusted me with that. Can we please move on?’

The doctor gestured for him to go ahead. Lestat thought of what to say next.

‘I brought an old flame into our flat shortly after our fight. David and I had a love hate relationship but in recent years it’s been more love than hate. David often initiated intimacy with me, and if I started something he wouldn’t refuse me. I love David and I appreciate him as my lover. He never holds anything out of my reach, he gives me everything I want and need from a partner; where Louis was just someone I loved and pined for. Louis withheld a lot from me, and it hurt…’

He swiped at the stray tear with his black handkerchief before the doctor could see it. This was getting hard to talk about but he needed to hear something comforting, something to justify his actions.

‘Did you bring David in to make Louis feel bad?’

Lestat frowned at Doctor Ellis and shook his head. ‘Yes and no, I wanted Louis to see how good things could have been between us if he’d only trusted me, but I do love David and I did want him around.’

‘Physical intimacy is very important to you…can you tell me why?’

Silence. Lestat had no answer, he couldn’t think of anything.

‘Have you ever thought that maybe you express yourself through actions better than words? It seems to me that you do, and that you expect others to do the same….how often did Louis tell you how he felt about you?’

Lestat had to answer begrudgingly. ‘Every night he told me he loved me and he was glad we were together again…’

‘Did that not satisfy you? Did you not believe him?’

This was getting annoying, Lestat didn’t like that this man was taking Louis’ side.

‘You’re supposed to be on my side.’ He said belligerently.

Doctor Ellis raised an eyebrow and held a hand up, placating Lestat. ‘I am supposed to make you think in the right directions so that you can improve yourself. I don’t take sides, I’m trying to show you that you don’t express yourself to the ones you love in a verbal way, you show love through physical affection and you don’t perceive words the same way you perceive physical proof of love. You need physical proof of love, verbal proof doesn’t calm you or make you feel grounded. I am guessing you weren’t shown much physical affection in your youth?’

Lestat scoffed, trying to cover up that the man had hit a nerve. ‘That’s rubbish, I’ve seen those stupid parenting articles. It’s stuff and nonsense.’

‘I take that as a yes.’ Doctor Ellis continued smoothly. ‘Lestat it takes two to make a relationship work. You cannot expect a partner like Louis, who is verbal and open about his feelings, to adopt your way of communicating just because you cannot understand his way. If you were distressed by the lack of intimacy you should have said so.’

‘I did say so!’ Lestat yelled angrily, not impressed by the mortal calling him out.

‘I mean in a calm, neutral environment.’ The doctor didn’t seem phased by his outburst. ‘You needed to sit down and talk it out properly, not shouting at him during fights or in the moment when you were refused. Bedroom conversations should happen outside of the bedroom, it makes the environment safer and less tense.’

‘It doesn’t matter now.’ Lestat groused. ‘Louis left me for two other men, he’s in New York and very happy without me.’

‘How do you know he is happy?’

‘A mutual friend told me he’s been having sex with them.’ Lestat swiped at his face again to cover the streak of red that slid over his cheek.

Doctor Ellis was quiet for a moment and then spoke in a kind and comforting voice. ‘That upset you, you don’t like that he chose someone else to be intimate with that first time. Did that make you feel like Louis hadn’t been attracted to you? Did you feel there was something off putting about yourself?’

Lestat stood up and stomped to the door. ‘I don’t want to talk about this anymore.’

He stormed out of the office and resumed his stalking around the empty streets. He meandered home where David was waiting. David was reading on the couch and looked up when Lestat came in.

‘Are you alright Lestat?’ The cultured voice, always calming him.

Lestat didn’t answer he took a few large strides to David and collapsed in his lap, arms tight around David’s neck. David dropped his book and wrapped his arms around Lestat’s waist.

‘Hey…it’s alright, what’s the matter my heart?’

Lestat didn’t reply, just breathed a shaky sigh against David’s shoulder and squeezed him tighter.


	12. It's Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand gets a call from Marius that raises his hopes only for them to be shattered. He finds a friend in the most unexpected place, proving that no matter how much you hate someone you can love them too....

He’d gotten a phone call early in the evening and was fortunate that his lovers were downstairs and too engrossed in conversation to hear him. Marius wanted to meet him again, this time to apologise, he promised it would be quick as he had somewhere to be. He hoped with all his heart it was true and the man was sorry, Bianca must have really hit home with his maker. Maybe he could forgive Marius this once, Armand was relieved that his maker was finally going to apologise.

He snuck out the bedroom window, thinking his absence wouldn’t be discovered and arrived on the rooftop they had consistently met on. Marius wasn’t there so Armand sat on the ledge. He scuffed the gravel with his feet and wrapped his arms around himself to keep out the cold. It was still snowing and New York was an ice block, he coat kept most of the cold out but he regretted not grabbing a scarf.

Marius appeared in front of him and pulled him into a hug before he could blink. Armand smiled tentatively at his maker and kissed his cheeks in greeting. ‘Good evening Marius….’

‘Good evening child.’ Marius smiled back patiently. 

They separated and Marius sat down beside his child. He held an arm around Armand to keep the cold off of him, a gesture Armand appreciated. His heart was swelled with hope that at last things between them might be resolved and made okay. He wanted so badly to have a good healthy relationship with Marius; and it seemed like tonight would be the start of that dream becoming reality. It felt good to be held by his maker so tenderly, it reinforced the hope that it’d all be okay.

‘I met with Bianca the other day, she expressed some concern for your wellbeing….’ Marius broached the subject. ‘Do you feel as though I abuse you?’

Armand hesitated, unsure if he could be honest, he didn’t want to upset Marius. ‘Sometimes I do master….sometimes you’ve had me do things I don’t want to and it hurts me.’

Marius hummed softly. ‘You mean our bloodsharing? Or rather when I take your blood?’

Armand ducked his head and put a gentle hand on Marius’. ‘I don’t mean to insult you master….it’s only that I have my partners and they have been good for me and I want to see myself grow more. I like how I’ve changed, I think you’d like how I’ve change if you’d spend more time just being with me…’

‘You think so….’ Marius said evenly. ‘What if I disagree and I tell you I don’t like this supposed growth?’

Armand pulled away from his maker nervously, staring at his impassive face. ‘I don’t understand?’

‘Armand….’

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard his name. It wasn’t like Marius to call him Armand, it was usually only when he was displeased that he would call him that. Marius gripped the back of his neck tightly, pushing him to his knees on the gravel and then shoving him face first into the hard surface.

‘Marius!’ Armand yelled, alarmed and confused.

‘You know better than to tell lies.’ Marius said as he tore the clothes from the boy, hand holding him down by the neck. ‘You dragged Bianca into your own personal drama, lied to her and dishonoured me.’

‘Master I’m sorry, I’ll call her and I’ll tell her it was just a joke! Please!’ Armand curled up in a ball.

Marius knelt over him looking disgusted, he flipped Armand onto his back and slapped him several times across the face. Armand whimpered when Marius stopped hitting him. Marius roughly shoved him onto his stomach and held him down again by the neck.

Armand stiffened when he heard a zipper opening. His blood turned to ice as his skin dug into and rubbed against the snowy rooftop; adding to the bite of the gravel. He was aware of the cold and it’s stinging as Marius grabbed his hips and pulled him upward. Armand clawed at the ground in front and tried to escape.

‘Marius don’t!’ He cried out as Marius held him tightly around the waist, pressing his face into the icy gravel.

Then it was pain, no preparation, no easing in; Marius lined up and shoved. Armand could smell his own blood as it slid down his legs to the snow beneath. His maker shoved into him roughly, the blood easing his movements slightly. Marius was moaning and panting above him, slapping his hips and clawing at his sore nipples and back. Armand could hear a godawful noise that sounded like he’d imagined a banshee sounded. It was coming from his own mouth, pitiful cries of a child in pain.

‘Shut up! Your petty snivelling will get you no leniency from me!’ Marius said lowly. ‘You know full well you deserve this.’

He tried to close his mouth and be quiet, maybe Marius would stop if he was quiet. Marius bite his shoulder and made a gash, he allowed it to bleed freely. He made several more gashes on his fledgling send they boy into shock. Armand felt himself freeze up and he was taken back to that cell in the Rome catacombs where he was brainwashed, beaten, bitten, raped.

His master’s voice was Santino’s voice all of a sudden as he unknowingly mirrored Santino’s nightly question. ‘You are my slave aren’t you?’

Armand could do nothing but nod and wail his pain into the roof. Marius didn’t slow or stop, only shoved harder; he’d been made more excited by Armand’s distress. Marius pressed his chest to Armand’s back and thrust harder into the boy, Armand knew he would have bruises everywhere. 

‘Master it hurts, you’re hurting me, look at the blood…all the blood…’ Armand whimpered.

Marius ripped a gash down his spine as punishment. ‘Be quiet! Ungrateful child! After all I did for you this is what you do? Lie about our love? Accuse me of rape? You are mine, there is no rape in relationships like ours.’

Armand moaned lowly and tried to ignore the ugly words that spilled from Marius’ lips as he thrust harder and harder to draw screams from the boy. 

‘Shut up!’ Marius slapped his face.

Armand couldn’t stop crying, he was in hysterics, lost in memories and pain and the sting of betrayal. He had dreamed of making peace with Marius, he’d really thought tonight would be the night, it hurt more than anything that had ever happened in his life.

Several deep, rough thrusts later and Armand heard Marius moaning with abandon and his maker pressed into him as he found his release. Armand couldn’t stifle the sobs of relief and the panting that escaped him as he felt the adrenaline wearing off slowly. Is relief was short lived as Marius pulled out, flipped him onto his back and slapped him across the face a few times, making stars shoot behind the boys eyes.

‘In future you will keep your lies to yourself, I’m sorry you feel I abandoned you and I misuse you, but understand that I am trying to help you.’ Marius pet his bruising cheeks. ‘I want you to be as you were, innocent, open to me and my love. You don’t understand now but you will… have to break you to rebuild you.’

Armand choked and stared at Marius in disbelief and betrayal.

Marius gripped his chin harshly, adding pain to his bruised cheeks. ‘The next time I have an unwelcome visit you’ll see Daniel on this rooftop in your place.’

Then the vampire was gone and Armand was left broke, bruised, bleeding and in pain. He lay silent except for the occasional sob, which he stifled with his hand as though scared Marius would hear him and return for more. He must have been there for hours. A soft voice filtered through the haze he was in and he opened his eyes. All he saw was blond hair and blue eyes. Armand fell to sobbing and trying to get up and move away.

Hands smaller than Marius’ grabbed him gently, and as he was pulled into a hug he realized who had him; it was Lestat. ‘It’s okay Armand, I’ve got you, I heard your telepathic cries; I saw what he did to you…..I’ve got you, I’ll take you somewhere safe…’

With that they were in the air and Armand went lax in the man’s arms, sleep claiming him. When he woke next he was in a hot bath with Lestat sitting on a chair beside him gently cleaning the blood off of him. Armand weakly lifted a hand to grab Lestat’s and stop him when Lestat moved to his bloodied thighs.

Lestat looked up at him, brow creased with worry as he pushed Armand’s hands away. ‘You’re hurt and weak, I’m just trying to help, relax.’

He tried again and Armand really grabbed him this time, as tightly as he could, Lestat sighed and ignored it; allowing Armand to hold his hand as he scrubbed the blood from his body.

‘Why are you here?’ Armand asked hoarsely.

Lestat had finished cleaning him it seemed and he lifted the boy from the tub, he made Armand stand while he dried him of the water. He didn’t answer as he made sure to dry him properly. Armand was then led into a hotel room and sat on a bed while Lestat went to grab a change of clothes in Armand’s size.

‘Your clothes were ripped up; I had to find you new ones. I assume you want to return home and look like nothing happened?’ Lestat said evenly while he watched Armand dress slowly.

Armand finished dressing and looked at Lestat suspiciously. ‘You didn’t answer me, why are you here?’

‘I wanted to see Louis, I wasn’t sure how welcome I’d be. I was on my way to your home when I heard your cries.’ Lestat shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. ‘Does Marius often….well I mean…’

Armand shook his head and looked at his lap, he didn’t want Lestat to see the tears as he remembered the incident. His body was still sore and he felt stiff and he was an emotional wreak, he didn’t need Lestat teasing him. A hand gently wiped at his cheek and he realized Lestat was kneeling in front of him.

Armand felt his face crumple and he tentatively held his hands out to ask for a hug. Lestat pulled him close and held him while he dissolved. It was probably the only time Lestat had seen him truly broken. He heard his own choked sobs and felt shame colour his face and neck but he couldn’t care anymore. He was so tired, so sore and so devastated that his maker would do such a thing; especially knowing Armand’s complicated past traumas. When he finally quieted down Lestat pushed him away slowly, he held Armand’s arms and looked at his face critically. 

‘I won’t ask if you’re okay, I know you aren’t. Is there anything I can do for you? Can I do anything to help you? Do you need blood?’ Armand hadn’t ever heard Lestat so concerned and caring before, it nearly made him start crying again.

‘I just want to go home….’ He whispered, his voice paining from all the screams.

Lestat kissed his forehead and offered his neck. ‘Just take some blood, you need it, you can’t go home with those bruises or with that limp.’

Armand weakly took Lestat up and bit him gently, trying to make sure he didn’t hurt the other vampire. He could have laughed at the thought, any other time he’d have been as savage as possible. Lestat’s blood was hot, syrupy and tasted like the smell of sunlight, freshly cut grass, musk, and sandalwood. Armand had never been more grateful in his life to see the blond vampire. He pulled away slowly and murmured a thank you.

‘You won’t tell them will you?’

Lestat sighed and ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. ‘You know they should know….but I won’t tell them, it’s up to you….let’s get you home…’

Lestat took him out the window and flew him to his block. ‘I’ll leave you here kiddo…’ Lestat projected into his mind, to avoid being heard by Daniel or Louis. ‘You can call me anytime you know? I know we aren’t best buds but I love you just the same….’

Armand nodded and squeezed Lestat’s hand, conveying his gratitude with his eyes. One last tight hug and Lestat was gone. Armand almost called him back, but he forced himself to walk into the house instead. Louis and Daniel were on the couch in the parlour watching Time Bandits, laughing with each other, making jokes, mimicking the voices. It made Armand’s heart warm and simultaneously ache. He wished he could have been with them all night, safe, happy, warm. 

Louis saw him first and smiled broadly at him, he got up and came to hug the boy. ‘Where were you? You’ve missed all the fun!’

Armand smiled meekly. ‘I just needed to hunt and then I had a little chat with my agent; one of my shares isn’t doing well and he’s panicked.’

Louis frowned and Armand realized the man was subtly trying to smell him. Armand paled, thinking he smelled of sex and Marius. Daniel got up and put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

‘You okay? You’re really pale boss!’

They both stared at him expectantly and he felt like his heart had stopped, he gasped a little before giving a strangled answer. ‘I’m tired, I’m going to go sleep for a while.’

He ran up the stairs too fast to be seen. Leaving his lovers in the parlour. He leaned against the closed door and felt his breath coming in gasps, he couldn’t breathe, his eyes were tearing up and he finally broke the gasps with a sob. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle it, lest they come searching for him. He walked to their bed and stared at it, he didn’t want to dirty it.

He felt filthy for all Lestat’s attempts at washing him. He huffed a few silent sobs and turned his back on the bed, walking over to the sofa by the fireplace and tugging the afghan off the back onto his freezing body. The cold had bitten h9m badly and he couldn’t get warm, his heart was ice. He dozed off slowly, not hearing his lovers coming in for the day.

‘Armand?’ Louis gently touched his shoulder.

He ignored the man, choosing to pretend he was deeply asleep. Louis sighed and Daniel came to try wake him.

‘I’m worried about him….’ Daniel said in a small voice.

He heard a shuffling of clothing as Louis approached the man and held him. ‘Me too but we can’t do anything until he tells us what’s wrong…’

They left him on the couch, having decided they couldn’t wake him and that he needed his rest. Armand let the death sleep claim him gratefully, knowing his lovers at least were safe.


	13. Illusion Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David talk about what happened to Armand and Lestat discovers the value of positive verbal expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exciting news! I am writing a new version of Indecency and Decent Moments, where I'll combine the two and I'll put each chapter from a different perspective, I'll fill in some gaps, fix my spelling and grammar, and smooth out the plot line. It'll also make it easier to read the story in order without jumping between series. It won't be posted until the two series are complete however.

It didn’t take long for Lestat to find Marius in the Café du Monde in New Orleans. The older vampire was seated in a corner with a sketchpad calmly drawing the scene of the patrons enjoying their night out. Lestat took a seat opposite Marius and waited for him to stop drawing.

Marius looked up at him and set down his work. ‘Good evening Lestat, I apologise I wanted to get the last bit done before they all move.’

‘I saw Armand.’

Marius raised an eye brow. ‘So? Did he lie to you too?’

‘Marius I saw what you did, you really hurt him, you brutalized him.’ Lestat replied crossly, astounded by his candour. 

Marius waved a dismissive hand. ‘He is a vampire he has healed by now I’m certain. In any case he deserved the punishment, he blatantly lied to Bianca about the nature of our relations.’

‘You mean he told her you rape him? Which is exactly what I saw you do last night?’ Lestat gave Marius the sarcastic tone the ancient hated.

Marius scowled at him distastefully. ‘Don’t be rude, makers never rape their fledglings, Armand agreed to my advances the night he agreed to be my apprentice. It will never happen again anyway, so long as Armand behaves himself there will never be need for such a punishment again.’

‘You’re saying you beat him because he went looking for help?’ Lestat was astounded and disappointed in his one-time mentor. He had never expected such cruelty and blatant disregard for another’s happiness and safety. ‘Marius I don’t always like Armand but you went too far, you seriously hurt him in more ways than physically. He reached out to Bianca because he didn’t know what else to do, you weren’t listening to him.’

‘Armand has always had a voice in our relationship, whether I heed his words or not is my discretion and my business.’ Marius shrugged. ‘I take care of my children. Armand needs to relax and trust that I know what is best for him.’

‘How is violating him best for him?’ Lestat was lost by the words of the man.

Marius gave a long suffering sigh and replied as though Lestat was an idiot. ‘Because Lestat it was violence that made him the hurt, lonely and damaged boy he is; he needs violence to become malleable again so that he can heal properly.’

Lestat couldn’t believe Marius, he stood and walked out without another word to seek out David. He found his lover in the parlour of their flat typing an email on the computer. David looked up and instantly rushed to hold him.

‘Lestat what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!’

Lestat gripped David close to himself and explained the whole story. David pushed him away when he finished talking and pulled his maker to the couch.

‘Lestat I told you that Marius is abusive…..’ David said slowly. ‘I’m not surprised by what he did, I’m surprised you didn’t see it coming…’

‘Who sees that coming? You weren’t there David you didn’t see Armand after it was done. You didn’t see how he switched off at the very thought of Marius.’ Lestat said indignantly. ‘I’ve never seen him so clingy and he’s never been cuddly with me before; he clung to me like he was drowning and I was the only board of wood in the sea.’

David eyed Lestat silently, trying to decide what to say. ‘I can see you’re distressed by this, I know you feel awful for Armand, whatever wrong he has done you you know he doesn’t deserve this. What are you going to do about it?’

‘I’m going to make Marius sorry he ever hurt Armand to begin with!’ Lestat said sharply as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

David glared and replied equally as sharp. ‘You can’t fight Marius, your relationship will never recover and Armand may take it the wrong way. Armand, Daniel and Louis could get hurt if you pick that fight.’

‘Then what do you suggest?’

‘Stay out of it.’ David held up a hand to silence his maker as Lestat turned to him enraged. ‘If you get involved you put them in danger, and you put yourself in danger. Armand needs to stand up to Marius on his own or the roman won’t ever stop his shit. All we can do is try to support the Imp as much as possible.’

‘That’s not good enough!’ Lestat said emotionally. ‘Armand will never stand up to Marius.’

‘Lestat that’s not your prerogative….’

Lestat walked to the door. ‘You didn’t see him.’

David didn’t reply, merely watched his lover storm out of their apartment. ‘I didn’t need to…’ He breathed when Lestat slammed the door.

Lestat went in one direction, on a path he had become accustomed to night by night. He let himself into the building and found his therapist sitting by his desk typing on his computer.

‘Evening doctor Ellis.’ Lestat said as he walked in and sat down across from the mortal. Doctor Ellis had become part of Lestat’s nightly routine and he found himself comforted and frustrated at once every time they spoke. He honestly didn’t know why he kept returning but David seemed to appreciate it.

‘Ah Lestat how are you tonight? You look troubled…did things not go well last night with Louis?’

‘No it’s not about him actually.’ Lestat said unhappily. ‘I didn’t even see him, I found one of his lovers being raped by a man I once trusted and looked up to.’

Doctor Ellis looked shocked and concerned. ‘Which one?’

‘Armand.’

‘The seventeen year old?’ Doctor Ellis sought to confirm.

Lestat nodded numbly. ‘Yes him. He and this man were an item since Armand was thirteen, they separated for a few years. I guess Marius didn’t appreciate Armand moving on to Daniel and Louis.’

‘Lestat if what you are saying is true then I need to call CPS…’ Doctor Ellis said grimly. ‘You need to give me the address of Armand and the address of Marius. This is a serious crime.’

‘I can’t give you that.’ Lestat frowned at the man.

‘I can lose my licence if I fail to report a crime. You can be arrested for withholding information and obstructing justice.’ Doctor Ellis said gently. 

‘Your police can’t do anything about it, trust me…these aren’t normal circumstances, you know full well my friends and I aren’t exactly normal.’

‘Mm yes I had gathered as much…but that doesn’t mean Armand won’t need help…’

Lestat raised a brow in annoyance. ‘Marius threatened to hurt Louis and Daniel. David says we should stay out of it and that Armand needs to stand up to Marius himself or it’ll never end…’

‘I suppose this is rather tricky….I don’t think you should keep out of it, certainly Armand must stand up for himself but only if his life will be safe. Theres something else about this that bothers you.’

‘I don’t like Armand but I never wanted to see him so hurt…and as much as I hate him I love him, we’re frenemies as you say these days.’ Lestat sighed and rubbed his face. ‘I don’t know what to do to help him, I don’t know if I can or if he’d let me.’

‘Perhaps you should contact his lovers and fill them in.’ Doctor Ellis suggested patiently. ‘That way it falls to them to help him, he is more likely to accept their help. He will need all the help and support he can get. Rape is very damaging, it can really interfere with your daily life and in cases like Armand, where he has already been through so many traumas, it really just compounds old insecurities and encourages old and unhealthy coping measures.’

‘I suppose so, but I don’t want to out him either….I left a clue for them to know he was with me, so they start asking questions but I don’t know if they’ll ask the right questions…and David is just driving me mad with his apathy and reluctance to let me help.’

‘Have you thought that maybe David is worried about how you will feel when you lay eyes on Louis?’

That gave Lestat pause, could David be jealous still? Surely not, Lestat had obviously chosen him for a partner; he had nothing to fear from Louis. Lestat had gradually come to the realization that he and Louis both needed to grow; he knew they had stifled each other with their individual childishness.

‘David knows I love him, he knows I’ll never hurt him or betray him like that.’

‘You already spoke to him about including Louis in your relationship Lestat. I’m sure he hasn’t been very happy with you for it.’ Doctor Ellis looked at him as though he was simple.

Lestat scowled. ‘David knows. I chose him; I don’t need to tell him I want to be with him and only him.’

‘There you go again expecting physical expression to be interpreted as love Lestat, pay attention to what you are saying and thinking; David is vocal like Louis, physicality means very little to him when words are more powerful. He needs to hear it from you.’

Lestat growled in frustration. ‘Why is this so hard!? Why doesn’t everyone just do it the same way!?’

Doctor Ellis laughed gently. ‘Because it’s not meant to be easy, if it was as easy as that no one could be sure that it was real love. The challenges we face in relationships are the ones that determine if both parties are truly in it for the long haul. It’s not always the case, like in abusive relationships where the challenges are overcoming irrational jealousy or physical abuse. In a relationship like yours it will take these difficulties to make you both feel secure and wanted.’

It made sense to some degree. ‘Then why didn’t Louis and I work out?’

‘Because you never gave an inch and Louis gave you the whole measuring stick. It’s not a balance, it’s not a challenge when your partner gives whatever you ask for. It doesn’t feel good when you give all you have and get nothing in return that speaks to your love language.’

Lestat stood up slowly. ‘Thank you…I’ll see you tomorrow night.’

Doctor Ellis smiled and nodded. ‘I hope this is helping you Lestat, I’ve seen remarkable growth in a very short space of time; I know you can make this work.’

That felt good to hear. Lestat blinked at the thought. He looked at the good doctor in surprise. ‘I liked it when you said that.’

‘That is a positive verbal expression; do you understand the value of words a little better after that?’

Lestat grinned and rushed home, he had to try and talk to David before the sun came up, and he only had fifteen minutes.


	14. Vulnerable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is upset by his call with Louis and Lestat finds him broken and hurting. They have a little chat that leaves David feeling far more secure and safe than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Apathy of Substitution

David sat sobbing beside the phone after his fight with Louis, he hadn’t meant to go so far. He felt awful for hurting his older dark brother, but in the face of his own hurt it was hard to keep it to himself. Lestat had hurt him enough, he felt raw, used and replaceable. If Louis came back Lestat would force him to stay, he’d force them together; David would have to leave before Louis returned. Now that he had given voice to what would happen between them he didn’t want to prove himself right to Louis; that would be even more unforgivable than what he had just done.

A part of him ached at the thought of leaving, he loved his maker and tried to do all he could to support him. David had vowed not to neglect himself in favour of caring for Lestat but he did so anyway; he never asked Lestat for proof of their relationship lasting out of love. He never asked for what he needed from the bond they shared and Lestat seemed blissfully unaware of his growing unhappiness.

A hand swiped at his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Lestat kneeling in front of him, a frown marring his beautiful features. David sniffed and wiped his face with a tissue from the table, he stood up and tried to brush past his maker.

‘Good evening Lestat, I wondered where you got off to.’ He tried to speak normally, as though he hadn’t just been sobbing his eyes out.

Lestat caught his arm and stopped him from walking away. ‘What’s the matter David? Why were you crying?’

David gave him a dirty look and tried to pull his arm free. ‘It doesn’t matter, I’m fine now Lestat, I needed a few minutes.’

‘A few minutes to what? Fall to pieces for no reason?’ Lestat refused to let him go. ‘What’s wrong David?’

‘Drop it Lestat.’ David said in a no nonsense tone. ‘What did you want to speak to me about? You said last night it was important.’

Lestat sized him up silently, not believing him and obviously itching to drag the truth from him but David remained firm, gaze unwavering. Lestat tugged him to sit by the fireplace and David waited patiently for his maker to speak. Lestat looked uncharacteristically nervous and David wondered if he was about to be dumped.

‘I was wondering if you would come with me to that therapist….’ Lestat mumbled, looking unsure and embarrassed.

That was unexpected, David’s face must have been odd because Lestat quickly jumped on him before he could move or speak. David tipped onto his back and stared at Lestat, feeling his weigh settle on top of his hips while Lestat’s hands gripped his shoulders.

‘It’s not weird! I just I do want to talk to you but I’m scared I’ll say it wrong and you will get angry with me and you will leave!’ Lestat was babbling and David felt slightly endeared to him.

It wasn’t like Lestat to babble, or to be so nervous. More worrying was that he was talking in the first place about what was clearly a sensitive and emotional issue. David kept his guard up, not sure where this was going.

‘Is it about Louis? Is he coming back?’ David choked the words out, grimacing as they passed his lips.

Lestat sat up on him and blinked a few times in surprise. ‘What do you mean? Of course not, this has nothing to do with Louis?’ Lestat’s face became suspicious. ‘Why did you think that? Why would I talk to you about bringing Louis here?’

David looked away from his maker, wrestling with his feeling and trying to think of how to get out of this conversation. Lestat sighed shakily above him and turned his face back slowly, his maker looked worried.

‘Is that why you were crying? You think I’m trying to get Louis back?’

‘It doesn’t matter, I don’t care Lestat, I shouldn’t have expected any different.’ David tried to push his maker off half-heartedly.

Lestat remained perched on him and spoke softly to him. ‘David I don’t want Louis back.’

David scoffed and pushed harder on Lestat’s chest as the man lay down on him and tried to kiss him. ‘Don’t lie to me! You went to New York to talk him into coming back.’ 

‘What? No I didn’t David!’ Lestat looked affronted. ‘I went to New York to speak to him yes. I didn’t go to speak to him about returning.’

Lestat sounded so open and honest that it gave David pause. ‘Then what were you going to talk about?’

‘I was going to find out why he chose them to share something so special, if I wasn’t appealing or if I’d hurt him in that way. I wanted to know why I wasn’t good enough, what I did wrong….I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes…judging from your tone and facial expressions I think I already have…’ Lestat sighed sadly and stroked David’s cheek. ‘Also….I needed to apologise to him, for what I did in our first years together…’

David wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t expected that. ‘You don’t want him back?’

‘No David, I don’t.’ Lestat was being sincere. It was an odd sight for David, although he wasn’t sure what to do in the face of it.

‘Why not? You love him…’

Lestat raised an eyebrow questioningly. ‘You think I don’t love you?’

David couldn’t answer, they both knew it in that moment. Lestat kept trying to catch his eye but David didn’t want him to see how true his words were.

‘David I have loved you since I met you…..I loved you when you were mortal and we were friends for all those years, I loved you so much I couldn’t see you die…’ Lestat kissed him. ‘I know I don’t say it often, I know I don’t speak like this often, but I do love you David; I appreciate you for who you are and for all you do for me. I know I’m selfish and rude and I know I hurt you at least three times a week. I’m trying to change it David, I’m trying to meet you half way.’

David was awed, he had never heard Lestat so vulnerable and insecure. He stroked Lestat’s face and waited for him to continue.

Lestat held David’s hands to his face and savoured the feeling of comfort. ‘It’s not easy to overcome my brand of….well….’

Lestat was struggling with what he needed to say. ‘I’m insecure. I feel like there’s something about me that always drives others away, I feel like the only way to keep anyone close is by making myself difficult to read. I feel like if I’m ever anything less than a closed book and someone sees through me they’ll run.’ He babbled again, it seemed the only way to get it all out was by spilling it as fast as he could. ‘I’m afraid that I’ll get hurt if I let anyone too close, they’ll use what they know against me.’

David watched tears slide down Lestat’s face and he leaned up to kiss them away. ‘Lestat I would never do that, you know me you know you can trust me. I’ve seen you changing over the last few weeks, you talk a bit more and you give a bit more emotionally. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own insecurity to see your efforts for what they were; you have been trying to build our relationship. I was afraid that you would take Louis over me at the drop of a hat if he asked to come back to you.’

Lestat shook his head in denial. ‘No, I know he is happy where he is, I know I have a lot to work on; I know what he and I had was toxic. Most importantly I know you are good for me, and you sooth something in me no one ever has.’

David smiled, believing his makers words, seeing the sincerity and openness of his expression. David kissed his lips gently and tugged his maker down by the lapels of his jacket to lie on top of himself. Lestat deepened the kiss slowly and nicked his tongue on David’s sharp fangs. David gasped softly and suckled at the small mouthful of blood that slid across his taste buds to his throat, coating it thickly as he swallowed.

Lestat was tugging David top shirt buttons undone while they kissed and rocked together in vampiric bliss. Lestat gradually made his way to where David’s neck and shoulder joined and he gently bit down, aware of how painful his bite could be. David groaned quietly and began nosing at his throat, his fangs cutting through as gently. They groaned in relief and fell into a rhythm of push and pull, bite and release and bite again; until the pleasure of the blood sharing reached its crescendo and they rocked together, panting and savouring the afterglow.

Lestat rolled off of David and pulled him to snuggle against his chest. ‘I love you David….’

David looked up and kissed his maker chastely, satisfied and secure in his place with the man. ‘I love you too Lestat….’


	15. Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David go for another therapy session but their therapist is rather odd, luckily for him they are vacant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired you guys, my new job is hellish, this spa hasn't officially opened yet but we are still serving clients and there is no stock, no costings have been done, nothing has been done. i'm swamped with work its actually ridiculous. I'm working 9-5 and still taking work home and working until 9 at night. And I'm so busy I'm not eating except at night. I'm trying to keep writing because as I said I really love this story and I want to finish it, but bear with me because i'm really spinning
> 
> set during Advantage Taken

Lestat and David had been going to Dr Ellis for two weeks and things between them were steadily improving. They had one serious fight that night which prompted their emergency visit to Dr Ellis. Marius had come to the flat in the Rue Royal and tried to talk to them about what had happened with Armand.

‘I heard he has been attacked and injured but when I tried to go see him I was pushed back by your son!’ He scowled at Lestat. ‘I have every right to go see my fledgling if he is injured.’

‘You’re a complete idiot.’ David snapped. ‘You don’t know that you’re the one who attacked him?’

Marius had the gall to look surprised and then indignant. ‘Not this rubbish again! I have told all of you that I am trying to help Amadeo return to himself.’

‘He isn’t Amadeo anymore Marius…’ Lestat said in a small voice, he didn’t really want to discuss this with Marius; having seen the attack for himself. ‘You need to stop before you break him so badly he can’t stand the sight of you; so badly that your relationship will cease to exist except in polite company.’

Lestat was speaking from experience, a sentiment David caught quickly and didn’t appreciate. The atmosphere cooled as David felt pricked by the comment and Marius felt angered by their disapproval.

‘I believe my time in New Orleans is over.’ He said coldly. ‘I thank you for your hospitality.’

Marius left without them having the chance to reply and David gave Lestat a filthy look.

‘What?’ Lestat asked, voice lilting with confusion. ‘What did I do?’

David huffed and turned on his heel to stalk away. Lestat caught him by the arm. ‘David talk to me. What did I do? Do you think I shouldn’t have told him that?’

‘I think you shouldn’t feel the truth of what you said.’

Lestat stared at him blankly and David scoffed irritably. ‘I shouldn’t expect you to not feel how you do about how things ended with Louis.’

Lestat made a face of sudden understanding and he sighed exasperatedly. ‘David we’ve talked about this haven’t we? I don’t want to be with Louis.’

‘No but you feel bad for what you did and you’re dreading how things will be between you now that you have separated in such uncomfortable circumstances.’ David replied softly, trying to sooth Lestat and avoid making a huge fuss.

Lestat laughed at him. Laughed. David scowled and tried to leave again but Lestat, still laughing, wouldn’t let him go.

‘You’re being stupid David!’

David shoved at Lestat’s chest angrily. ‘Let me go! I don’t want to talk to you. I didn’t open my mouth for you to laugh at my feelings!’

Lestat glared at him. ‘I am not laughing at your feelings!’

‘You just did!’  
‘I wasn’t laughing at your feelings I was laughing at how you still think you know everything!’  
‘Well maybe that the problem Lestat! Maybe me not knowing everything is the whole damn problem!’  
‘What the hell do you want to know?!’

David and Lestat were nose to nose, both fuming and trying to better the other.

‘What all happened between you and Louis? What was so bad?’

Lestat let go of David and stepped back, it was not something he wanted to discuss. David had a vague idea of what he’d done to Louis but he hadn’t told him the full story; he didn’t see a reason why he should.

‘We’re partners, we should be honest and share everything regardless of how insignificant or irrelevant we think it is.’

David always seemed to be able to read his mind although Lestat knew it wasn’t possible. Lestat made his decision and took David by the wrist, pulling him out the front door to the street.

David sputtered angrily. ‘What are you doing!?’

‘We are going to see Dr Ellis, I can’t do this on my own without screwing it up.’

David followed in stunned silence, worried about what he was about to hear. They barged into Dr Ellis’ office, knowing he didn’t have other nocturnal clients and David hissed angrily at Lestat as they clearly interrupted a phone call.

‘-it might not be a good idea to dive back in, I’m worried you’ll disassociate through the process and cement that coping method; which will be ridiculous to get rid of. Or you might be thrown back into the trauma and the experience will be entirely negative and you won’t repeat it. Either way you will be worse off than you are now.’ He paused to listen to the reply. ‘Why don’t you just try the redirection therapy I told you about?’

David and Lestat sat silently waiting for him to finish his call. David looked curious but was being respectful and not listening while Lestat was lost in thought about Louis and how he was going to explain everything to David.

‘I know it isn’t easy to talk to your partners but if you explain the therapy to them ‘m sure they’d be happy to help. If you’d like I can even tell them-’ He was cut off apparently by the client shouting denials. ‘Alright they don’t need to know about me…but you need to realize that the first step for you is confiding in those you love and trust; I understand that it’s difficult to trust right now, I understand that. Just because you don’t speak about it, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen; you have to acknowledge that. You can’t go on until you have spoken up and been open about the trauma. You are not the first nor will you be the last to endure this, but you can’t do it alone and you certainly can’t do it by taking measures that will do more harm than good right now.’

Lestat looked up at the Dr and mused that the man was very good about holding his ground and enforcing the boundaries with his patients.

‘I don’t think you are ready, that’s all I am saying, I don’t think you are in the right headspace to start engaging again….’ He waited for a reply and listened patiently. ‘Alright, it’s your choice, but if you feel at all afraid, panicked, frozen, or if you have flashbacks please stop and take a breath, take the time to talk to them. I would however prefer that you just consider what I’ve said and think about telling them about the incident and how you’ve been feeling and think about the redirection therapy. I want you to continue with the nightmare journal and I want you to keep on with tracking your blank spots in memory and the panic attacks. You know you can reach me at any time if anything happens. Alright goodnight.’

He hung up and gave them an apologetic smile. ‘I’m so sorry, I had an emergency call. I wasn’t expecting you either, is something wrong?’

David and Lestat looked at each other for a moment and then looked away, each feeling guilty. Dr Ellis sighed and shook his head.

‘What happened?’

They explained between them what had occurred with Marius and what had been said between them afterwards.

‘I’m just overreacting I know, but I think I’m allowed to be upset that Lestat is still thinking about Louis.’ David said looking tired and making himself as small as he could in the chair.

Lestat was watching him with a worried frown of his face and reached a hand to hold David’s. ‘David it isn’t about being with him it’s about feeling regret and sorrow for what happened between us. Not in the sense that I wish I’d done differently so that we would still be together, but because I should never have hurt him regardless of what the outcome would have been.’

Dr Ellis smiled as he watched them communicated; he took great pleasure in seeing couples improve. This particular couple with their odd friends and relations and their own odd history kept him very amused and on the ball. He had never had more challenging patients than his nocturnal brood.

‘I understand David wanting to know what happened in your past relationship to turn it sour, and I know from our sessions that it’s not a pretty history so I am glad you came here to discuss it.’ He said to them with a genial smile. ‘Lestat it’s not going to hurt the relationship for you to confide the gist of things to David, you don’t have to go into detail but give enough that he can understand the situation. Take your time and David please wait until he finishes talking before you ask questions.’

Lestat spoke quietly about the years he and Louis had shared and how he had acted, the crimes he committed against Louis. David listened raptly and seemed to get more and more sorrowful as Lestat spoke. When Lestat had finished David turned away from him. 

‘Do you hate me?’ Lestat whispered. ‘I’ll understand if you want to-’

‘No I just…..I just didn’t know it was that bad. I didn’t know you’d done so much bad.’ David said softly. ‘I was angry with Louis at a stage for leaving me with you when we were in our own difficulties. I thought he was being selfish and careless and that he simply didn’t care about you enough to stay. I feel bad for judging him.’

‘You’re going to leave me.’

David looked back at his maker and shook his head slowly as he thought. ‘No, you have never treated me like that, I know it’s something you are passed. I just needed to know why he wanted me to be with you. I wanted to know why he didn’t want to be with you.’

Lestat shut his eyes tightly and breathed out nervously, David took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. ‘I understand now how you feel Lestat…’

Dr Ellis smiled as he wished them a goodnight later on, his nocturnal clients were all very strange, but he wouldn’t know what to do without them.


	16. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has some persuading to do, David has a filter to abandon and Lestat has been manipulated.....

‘It was too close I’m telling you!’ Rose said fiercely. ‘He almost got to the house, he would have been inside if we had been a minute later. He could have hurt Armand again.’

Mael pet her shoulder kindly. ‘It’s not going to happen again, we’ll find a way of keeping Marius at bay. I think we should involve Maharet….’

‘No.’ Seth shook his head. ‘She doesn’t need this right now, we need to be able to solve issues like this on our own, we don’t have a coven leader to lean on.’

Viktor watched silently as they argued about how to deal with Marius, who was becoming more and more persistent and dangerous. He felt the solution was simple. His father would be able to fight Marius off easily, they just had to find a way to get Lestat to New York.

‘Why don’t we call Lestat?’ Fareed suggested. ‘Surely he can talk Marius down or at the very least match him in strength and power to keep him out….’

‘Uh-huh and how do you plan to get him here when his Louis is in the arms of two other men?’ Mael drawled caustically. ‘He won’t be able to stand the sight and David will lose his nerve.’

Viktor started towards the door. ‘I’ll talk to him, I’m sure he’s not as childish as you think. I’ll get him to come, just you wait.’

Viktor took to the air, leaving his friends behind as he travelled to New Orleans. His father would be hard to persuade, mostly because of David; if Viktor could get to David the man might be able to help get Lestat to New York. David was key, Viktor hoped the older man would be able to put his reservations aside and do what was right.

He arrived in New Orleans in record time, the blood of his maker giving him the power to cross countries in a night. He walked up to the front door and raised a hand to knock. David opened the door before he got the chance.

Viktor smiled at David in greeting. ‘Good evening David, is my father home?’

‘Yes he’s upstairs…’ David eyed him wearily. ‘I know why you’re here, I know he won’t do it unless I agree. Is it really so important? Do you really have to do this?’

Viktor put a hand on David’s cheek and brushed the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. ‘You know full well that it is…I would appreciate it if you would do as you know you should….’ His father’s lover was so sweet for one so experienced and worldly, Viktor could see the appeal the man had.

David stepped away to let Viktor into the house, he neither agreed nor refused to do as Viktor asked. Lestat had apparently heard their voices and materialized in front of Viktor as the front door shut. He hugged his son tightly and kissed his temple to greet him. Viktor leaned into the contact, he had missed his father.

‘Viktor, what brings you here?’ Lestat smiled in amusement, it wasn’t often that he and Viktor spoke or saw each other.

Lestat was a little suspicious when he saw David’s crestfallen face and his lover stared at him sadly. ‘He’s here to take us to New York to protect Armand….’

Lestat looked at Viktor sharply, hoping he wasn’t going to verify David’s words. Viktor smiled and raised an eyebrow. ‘You knew we would have to drag you into it eventually, Marius nearly made it to Trinity Gate last night, we need you both to help us. We don’t know what will happen if he gets to Armand; if he will harm him or apologize.’

‘We can’t get involved Viktor, we have our own lives to deal with; Marius wouldn’t listen to us anyway so what’s the use?’ Lestat tried vainly to dispel the idea.

Viktor frowned in confusion. ‘I thought Armand was your friend, I thought you would care enough about him….I thought if not your care for Armand, then your love for Louis would guide you to protect his lover…’

There was silence, Lestat felt pangs of guilt in his gut, Viktor and David could both see his unease and indecision. Lestat didn’t appreciate Louis being used against him, by his own son. Armand and he had often used Louis against each other but this was different; especially now that Lestat was committed to David.

David sighed and walked to the parlour. ‘Come and sit down, we can talk about this like adults…’

They convened on the sofas in the parlour and Viktor told them of how things had been getting gradually worse. ‘We have considered calling Maharet to help us but we don’t want to depend on her every time something goes wrong. Marius will listen to you Lestat and even if he doesn’t you will be able to take him in a fight easily.’

‘There are more factors keeping me from New York than apathy Viktor.’ Lestat leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. 

‘You don’t know if you should see Louis again because you don’t want David to be hurt or suspicious of you.’ Viktor deadpanned. ‘It’s that simple. You’re afraid of what will happen when you see that Louis is settled with his lovers and has no intention of returning to you.’

Lestat looked to David and tried to find the words to ask what he wanted to know. David shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

‘Viktor can you give us a moment?’ Lestat said without looking at his son. He heard Viktor walk out of the parlour, shutting the door behind himself. ‘I won’t do this if you aren’t comfortable. I don’t want you to feel at all threatened by my past with Louis, nothing will happen between us I swear….’

‘I have my reservations Lestat, but we have been working on trust and this will be the ultimate test. I know how you feel about Louis, I can’t expect any different, but I trust that you won’t act on how you feel.’ David looked at him earnestly and took Lestat’s hands in his own. ‘I will try to see things as they are, I will try to leave my jealous filter behind. You need to bring yourself to the game as well, I need you to just tell me the truth if something happens, or something is said, or if you feel something. I know you will, and all I ask is that you tell me the truth…’

Lestat kissed David softly. ‘I will never lie to you David…’

David kissed him back, harder and desperately. Lestat moaned as David’s fingers entangled in his hair and his fledgling straddled him. David sighed as Lestat’s hands massaged his hips.

‘I take it we will be going to New York then?’ Viktor called out innocently from the reception area.

David hissed angrily at the door. ‘Go away!’

Viktor’s soft laugher could be heard as he walked out the front door and down the street. Lestat waited until his son was out of earshot before he kissed David again.

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright with this?’ He asked David after a breathless kiss.

David stroked his maker’s hair back from his face. ‘I’m sure I’ll be able to depend on you….’

Lestat kissed David’s neck as the younger man arched his head to the side, welcoming his maker’s kisses. ‘If you feel in anyway like you can’t deal with it, you tell me and we will come home….’

David pulled away to look Lestat in the eye, surprise written all over his face. ‘You mean that?’

‘Of course….’


	17. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Daniel have a little chat about Daniels reticence

They sat across from each other in stony silence. Neither knew what to say or do as the tension had been building between them through their hunt and subsequent walk through the streets of New York.

‘So…’ Daniel sighed finally. ‘I owe you an apology and you owe me an explanation.’

Armand nodded and hugged himself around his middle. They had chosen to sit in the park not far from their flat, to have the conversation in a private and soothing environment. Daniel loved parks, it was usually where one could find him when he was thinking or trying to plan something. It was where all this had started really, with Daniel and Louis in a park.

Daniel smiled meekly and shrugged. ‘I am sorry I made you feel like I don’t want you…that’s really not what I was trying to get at…I do want you, very much, but I want you in the right way.’

‘I know that in my head, but I don’t feel it in my heart.’ Armand replied quietly. ‘I feel disposable and undesirable….I don’t want to feel that anymore. It’s why I asked you both to please trust me again. I can consent, even after what happened I am allowed and capable of consenting; knowing full well what will happen, knowing full well that I can retract that consent at anytime.’

Daniel felt uncomfortable when Armand finished speaking and waited expectantly for his fledgling to answer. How could he answer something like that? Consent was consent, but to Daniel this was more complicated because how could it be consent if it’s coloured by pain and trauma?

Prostitutes consent but that doesn’t mean they really consent because they aren’t really willing. Teenagers could consent without really consenting because they don’t know what they were getting into. Armand couldn’t consent because he was confused and he was using sex as an escape.

‘Boss I know you think it’s what you need or want but I’m worried that this isn’t good for you. I don’t want you to look back on this with anger or shame or anything like that….’

Anger flickered across Armand’s face. ‘You don’t think I can consent because in your opinion it’s for the wrong reasons?’

‘No! That’s not what I mean!’ Daniel interjected, just as angry. ‘I’m trying to look out for you! I’m trying to protect you!’

‘From what?!’ Armand snapped back indignantly. ‘I am in no danger from you or Louis!’

‘It’s not about physical Danger Armand!’

‘Then what is it? It sure as hell isn’t emotional danger. I love you both and trust you implicitly. Yes I will have my reservations and my moments of fear, but I trust you to see me through it!’ Armand was steadfast and wearing on Daniels nerves at a rapid rate. ‘You can’t deny me because you refuse to accept my ability to consent! You can’t withhold sex from me because you think I can’t take it!’

‘And what about my consent Armand?!’ Daniel burst out, slamming a fist into the tree he was leaning against. ‘What about my consent?’

Armand had briefly felt ashamed as he realized he hadn’t considered his lovers own right to consent. This was all very messy and unnecessary and Armand took a deep breath, intending to sooth Daniel and bring the tension down a level. Daniel lashed out again before Armand could speak.

‘Did you consider that I am not just withholding because of your wellbeing, but because I am not comfortable with having sex with you as you are?!’

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Armand felt winded, Daniel may as well have beaten him bloody. He felt hot tears on his face and saw the shame and self-loathing of Daniels face.

‘Wait boss I didn’t mean it like that!’

Armand stood up and stomped off, not interested in hearing his lovers excuse. Daniel was jogging beside him.

‘Armand wait! Just stop! Stop!’ He grabbed Armand by the arms and forced the smaller male to face him. 

Armand snarled and tried to pull free. Daniel pulled him into a hug.

‘I didn’t mean anything like that, you know I would never….’ Daniels words made Armand go slack in his arms. ‘I-I don’t know what to do boss….I’m scared too…’

Armand pulled away to look at his child and saw the smears of blood on his pale cheeks. Daniel looked how Armand felt, shattered and lost.

‘I never thought this would happen, and I never thought it would feel like this….’ Daniel confided in a small voice. ‘Intimacy is so wonderful to me, and I’ve never ever seen it in a negative light ever….and now that I have to see the dark side of it I just don’t know what to do…’

Armand took Daniels hand and led him to a bench where he pushed the fledgling down and then took a seat on the man’s lap. Armand cupped Daniels face and looked him in the eye.

‘I didn’t think about how you must be feeling through this…’ Armand confessed apologetically. ‘Louis was fine and I just assumed that you would be as well…I never considered your innocence in this, I’m sorry I pushed you…’

Daniel shrugged and looked away, he sniffled and wiped his cheeks. ‘S’okay, I shoulda said something….’

Armand couldn’t help but smile at the way his fledgling spoke when he was embarrassed. Daniel didn’t need to feel embarrassed though, he thought with a frown, Daniel had every right to feel how he did. Armand and Louis had let their lover down, it was their fault this fight had happened.

‘I’m sorry Daniel, I understand how you feel now, I think. I know it feels like your world is on its head, I feel that way too, but that’s why we are out here having this talk; that’s why we agreed to never hide how we felt.’ Armand stroked his partners hair lightly. ‘I wouldn’t have forced you…I was frustrated that you were taking the decision out of my hands; I only saw you trying to coddle me, I didn’t see you feeling afraid….’

Daniel sighed and nestled his face in his makers neck, he was enjoying those long thin fingers stroking through his hair, scratching the base of his skull. He had missed his maker, he had missed talking to him, being close with him. He had missed feeling like he was a part of his lovers life. Armand squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead.

‘I told you that it’s not that I don’t want to….’ Daniel sighed. ‘That’s the truth, I do want to. I just don’t know how…’

‘I am sure you know how by now my heart!’ Armand tried to tease playfully but only got an annoyed look from his fledgling.

‘Haha very funny….’ Daniel pouted. 

Armand laughed softly and kissed his cheek apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, I know what you mean. I remember when I was with Louis the first time I tried to look so calm and nonchalant. I tried to hide my desire, I was afraid it would spook him…but I also didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to drive him away or make him feel in anyway threatened or in danger of being assaulted again. I was so afraid of hurting him….eventually I just let him make every move. I let him come to me and decide on everything. ’

Daniel stared at him, riveted and soaking up every word like a sponge. Armand smiled patiently and tugged Daniels hair gently. ‘I have been where you are in my own way….the difference is that Louis’ trauma had been passed for some few years, and he didn’t demand I help him push through….’

‘I panicked.’ Daniel blurted.

Armand cocked an eyebrow in confusion and Daniel huffed irritably. ‘I panicked when you just outright demanded I take you. I didn’t know what to do, my brain switched off.’

Armand laughed softly and kissed him chastely. ‘It’s alright, I won’t make your brain switch off again, God knows it barely does you any good when it is switched on!’

Armand jumped off of Daniels lap before Daniel could get the words through his head. Armand backed away slowly with a huge grin on his face as Daniel suddenly realized he had been insulted.

‘Why you-!’ Daniel jumped up and started to chase his maker.

Armand cackled with laughter and finally he turned to face Daniel just in time for Daniel to knock him flat on his back. Daniel lay on him laughing and Armand cupped his face and kissed him deeply, a happy smile on his face.

Daniel pulled away and stared down at him nervously. Armand kissed him again, gentler this time, Daniel leaned into the kiss cautiously. A few more kisses and Daniel was finally coaxed to participate. He ran his tongue across Armand’s lower lip and when Armand didn’t open for him Daniel whined and nipped at his lips instead. Armand gasped a laugh which Daniel took advantage of. Daniels hands came up to wrap in Armand’s hair, his forearms framing Armand’s face.

Armand slid his hands down slowly to Daniels waistband, he let his finger slid just below the beltline to stroke the tops of Daniels buttocks. Daniel pulled away again and Armand crooned gently to him.

‘Settle down…don’t hold yourself back, just let things happen if they will happen….I’m alright if you are…’

Daniel swallowed hard but nodded anyway and returned to kissing his maker. Armand felt relaxed under his fledglings tender kisses, he was glad they had come out to talk things through. It may not have had the outcome he had hoped for but it was the outcome that was needed.

Daniel needed to be happy as much as Armand did. As a team they would overcome the new obstacle in their way. Armand knew that although he was afraid of not being able to follow through on what they had been doing his lovers would find a way to get him to where he wanted to be. Daniel was right, he needed to take his time, it wasn’t just his life or his feelings that needed to be considered.


	18. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius seeks Maharets help, but walks away with help he hadn't expected to receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of quarantine.....I've eaten nearly all my snacks...

This was ridiculous. He was being treated like a criminal, held back from visiting his own fledgling. It was all because of a little misunderstanding. Didn’t they understand he was trying to help his child go back to how he used to be? That it was for his own good?

The only one who could help him was Maharet, she would be able to stop this madness. He went directly to her compound in Sonoma and she accepted him into her home.

‘Hello Marius, I wondered when you would come….’ She spoke softly, very reserved and gentle. ‘What do you want from me?’

He sighed and explained the whole story to her. ‘Armand has needed someone who cares for him for many years. He has resented me for- in his opinion- abandoning him to the mercy of Santino. I have wanted to mend our bond. When he and I first came to be together it was simple, he needed to be loved and shown his worth. I set out to repeat this care and affection so as to encourage him back to being the boy he was. I feel that if I rebuild him he will be happy once more. He will once again be full of innocence and love, no longer shying from me or loathing me….So once I discovered the hormone injections I decided to act.’

When he finished his tale she stood and walked to the window, she stared silently at the night for sometime while Marius shifted impatiently in his seat.

‘It really is an overreaction!’ He pressed. ‘They don’t understand him! They don’t understand what he needs! They don’t understand what he wants! He needs me now in this time.’

Maharet turned slowly to face him, she leaned back against the windowsill. ‘You think so? Did it never occur to you that you were doing more harm?’

Marius scowled. ‘Not you as well. I am trying to help him!’

‘Did he ask for your help?’

Marius hesitated and then pressed on confidently. ‘He couldn’t do it! Armand doesn’t know what he wants or who he is anymore. He could never have voiced his desire to anyone, I understand him he is my child!’

Maharet raised one eyebrow and replied coolly. ‘Does he seem grateful to you?’

‘I wouldn’t know, I have been locked out of New York.’ He grumbled. ‘This is why I have come to you, I need you to send his guards away so that I can see him.

‘What will you do upon seeing him?’ She said in a cautious tone. ‘Will you continue to rebuild him? Or will you see what you have done with an open mind?’

‘What I have done.’ He scoffed derisively. ‘I have tried to do what is best for him. Which is more than I can say for the rest of them.’

She smiled and walked back to him, she cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. ‘Marius for all your years on this earth….you really are vacant and hopeless.’

He snapped out of the calm she’d lulled him into. ‘What do you mean?’

Her grip on his face became agonisingly painful. He gasped and tried to remove her hands. She was glaring down into his eyes and he found himself pulled in by her power.

He felt his face grazed by stone, hands gripping and pawing at his body. The pain of teeth scraping across his skin, sinking into him time and time again roughly. He felt invaded and bloodied between his thighs, the pain was unbearable, he felt himself torn. Those hands tried to pull release from him, a hot breath covered his ears and back.

The smell hit him next, the smell of blood, the smell of saliva, the smell of precum. He tasted blood in his mouth, he tasted the saliva of another man. He heard his own voice hissing words of passion in his own ears. He felt his stomach aching with fear and pain and shame, he felt tears on his face, he felt a scream tear from his throat; it was his child’s voice screaming. He felt cum and blood sliding down his thighs, felt the last pumps released into his body.

Maharet released him and he lay back in his chair crying, panting hands scrabbling over his aching neck, touching his body to sooth the pains she was forcing him to feel. She released her powers and he felt the pains subside and the emotions fade into memories.

‘What did you do to me?!’

She shook her head in disgust. ‘You know what I did….you know full well how you came to feel what you did.’

He shook his head slowly in denial. ‘You’re lying. That was an exaggeration. That wasn’t real. It didn’t happen that way!’

Maharet slapped him senseless. ‘It was felt by all our kind strong enough to detect it! You are outcast, shamed, and despised.’

‘Rubbish!’ He replied angrily, standing and crowding her space. ‘Even if that is how he felt it was only because he couldn’t understand why! If I could explain to him why he will understand!’

‘You are a fool Marius de Romanus.’ Her cold voice echoed from a dark passage as she left in preternatural speed. ‘Leave my home and don’t darken my doorstep again.’

Marius didn’t need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet and left hastily, returning to the borders of New York. She had to be lying. Armand didn’t feel those things, Armand understood he was trying to help. Armand knew it was necessary didn’t he? He hadn’t hurt his child so badly had he?

Marius settled on a rooftop and searched out Louis, the easiest of the vampires to touch mentally without being discovered. He saw through the young ones eyes, saw his fledgling sleeping soundly, saw Daniel. He heard Daniel confiding in Louis his feelings about the rape, his fears for Armand. Marius felt Louis’ pain over the whole situation.

Daniel left Louis and Armand opened his eyes. Marius watched intently as his child spoke with Louis. He heard from his child’s own mouth how he felt about his treatment at the hands of his maker. Marius withdrew as his child began to cry in Louis’ arms, expressing the pain he had felt, the shame he felt now. It was too painful to see and hear his child so damaged and upset.

Maybe….he was wrong?


	19. If You Can't Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David go on a date, play touchy feely in the theatre and learn that they have both tried something new.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am living for this opportunity at character development if I can call it that. I've been blocked up for days and now I'm flowing and I'm trying to seize the moment while I have it to write as many chapters as I can. Lestat is really growing up and I am so proud of him!

He was sweating, it was too early to be sweating and he had just showered. Lestat adjusted his necktie nervously and preened in the mirror while he waited for David to wake up. Just a few more minutes and he would get it over with.

David’s soft laughter came behind him and Lestat turned on his heel making a shameful sound of surprise.

‘What on earth are you so fancied up for?’

Lestat swallowed and grinned sheepishly, David glared suspiciously as Lestat slowly walked towards him. ‘Lestat what have you-?’

‘Go on a date with me.’

David blinked and stared at his maker in confusion. Lestat had bungled that as usual. Now he would have to say it again he grimaced, damn his nervous mumbling.

‘I meant….will you go on a date with me?’ He blushed and scuffed his shoes.

David’s hands came up to cup his face and his fledgling kissed him passionately. ‘Of course I will, but what brought this on?’

‘I know it’s stupid.’ Lestat said, taking David’s question to be scorn. ‘I thought it might be nice to go to a movie and catch a bite, do some love things that people do….I understand if you think it’s dumb.’

‘I think it’s adorable. I would love that Lestat.’ David said firmly. ‘Just let me get ready.’

‘I’ll wait downstairs.’ Lestat walked out of their room calmly and then had a silent celebration in the hallway, jumping up and down pumping his fists and hissing the word yes.

He stopped as he realized he was being watched. He looked to his right and saw Armand with his mouth open, one eyebrow bent in confusion and amusement in his eyes. Lestat stopped his dancing about immediately and tried to lean with his elbow casually against the wall.

‘Well it’s a lovely evening! Fancy seeing you here!’ Lestat tried to be nonchalant.

Armand smirked and nodded slowly. ‘Uh-huh.’

Lestat puckered his lips, sucked them in and then slowly blew out air awkwardly. Armand stood smiling at him the whole time making him more and more uncomfortable. 

‘So, do you come to this hallway often?’ He tried to end the silence and the feeling of his stomach falling into his feet.

‘Uh-huh.’

Lestat scowled now, Armand wasn’t playing fair. Why couldn’t he just go away or have a conversation like a normal person. Armand walked over and leaned his back against the wall opposite Lestat.

‘So…..why are you so jumpy?’

‘Jumpy?’ Lestat startled. ‘Who is jumpy? I’m not. I’m fine!’

Armand used Lestat’s nervousness to slip into his mind. ‘You have a date!’

‘Another thing you’ll never let me live down I assume?’ He grizzled.

Armand shook his head, stepped forward and pet Lestat’s cheek kindly. ‘I’m glad for you. You will enjoy it, there’s no reason to be nervous. Just relax and have fun Lestat.’

Armand walked away and Lestat was left confused. Had the Imp just given him advice? Had the imp just passed up a prime opportunity to taunt and tease him? The world was truly on its head. David walked out before Lestat could think about it much more.

‘Why are you out here?’ David looked surprised. ‘I thought I would find you downstairs?’

‘Oh I thought it would be better to walk you down!’ Lestat said innocently. ‘You know with this being our first date and all.’

‘Uh-huh.’ David smiled knowingly and walked towards the stairs. Lestat really hated that sound.

Once out on the street Lestat tentatively took David’s hand and avoided eye contact when David looked at him sharply in amazement. Lestat wasn’t a big hand holder, he wasn’t a big relationship things person really. David was touched that Lestat was making such an effort, Lestat was kind of enjoying it. It felt good to hold David’s hand, it was a passive aggressive way of showing the world David was his lover. More than that it made him feel connected to his lover. David’s gentle brown eyes caught his and put a shy grin on his face.

David was enjoying this, he was smiling and chattering away about some ideas he had about tidying up his old home in the UK and moving them there for the summers. He talked about the things he had seen in New York that he thought Lestat might enjoy to see. He was so animated and it took Lestat’s breath away, he loved to watch his lovers talk. It had been something he enjoyed with all his past lovers. Nicholas, Louis, and now David. They all got so passionate, open, happy, excited any time they spoke to him about anything they liked or thought he would like.

Lestat loved David, he felt himself happy he had asked him on a date at last, it clearly made David very happy. David’s happiness made Lestat happy. The light in his partners eyes was enough to make Lestat melt. They really were well suited to each other he mused. David held his hand tightly as though they would never hold hands again. It made Lestat smile and he tugged David close for a kiss.

‘I love you David…..’

David smiled weakly and kissed him back. ‘I love you Lestat….’

They hunted fast and made their way to the local movie theatre. The place was basically empty as it was a Sunday night and most patrons were at home preparing for the next days work. They had the theatre almost to themselves. Lestat counted twelve other patrons watching the movie with them.

What the movie was didn’t matter to Lestat, he was enjoying holding his lovers hand, cuddling in the loveseat, sharing the odd kiss. Lestat was watching the focus, awe, and excitement in David’s face as the movie played out. He savoured every gasp, sigh and hum that escaped his lovers mouth.

It was going well until Lestat looked around the nearly barren theatre and got a mischievous idea. He slowly wrapped an arm around David’s waist and held him tight to his side. Then he slowly slid his other hand up David’s thigh to stroke his bulge.

David passively slapped his hand and continued watching the movie. Lestat bit his lip to contain his amusement before trying his luck again this time going directly for his lovers button and zipper. This time David looked up at him with a death glare, warning him to behave himself. Lestat grinned at him and very deliberately unbuttoned and unzipped David’s trousers, not breaking eye contact.

David slapped his questing hand away as his fingers started to slide against soft cotton underwear. The fledgling gave him a scandalized look and pulled out of his arms, refastening his trousers hastily and swatting Lestat’s thigh reproachfully. Lestat giggles and wiggles his eyebrows at David, he unzips his own trousers and tries to beckon David closer with a wiggle of his index finger. David’s mouth drops open and he jumps on Lestat with both hands to close his lovers pants.

Lestat curls over snorting and sniggering while David makes soft noises of horror and embarrassment. David glares and sits away from Lestat for the remainder of the movie but Lestat knows it’s just a little tantrum. The movie finished too slowly for Lestat but luckily the time had allowed David to soften somewhat and he only gently chastised his maker.

‘We cannot do things like that in a public area. It’s not proper, what if someone saw us?’ David said looking exasperated as his maker just giggled like a child beside him. ‘We could have been in trouble!’

Lestat snorted at that and kissed his lover. ‘David who will we get into trouble with? They must be more afraid of us than we are of them. You need to loosen up!’

David raised an eyebrow suggestively and leaned close to Lestat’s face. ‘I already did.’

Lestat stared at him in confusion and David laughed teasingly. ‘You didn’t think I was just washing myself in the shower did you?’

David grinned as the realization appeared on his makers face. He turned and sprinted away from Lestat knowing he had awoken the beast. Lestat raced after him yelling his name.

‘David! You don’t say something like that and then just run away!!!’ Lestat howled behind him indignantly.

David laughed gaily and taunted back. ‘You’ll never catch me!’

Lestat did catch him. He slammed David against the wall of an alleyway and kissed him desperately while his hands fumbled with David’s trousers.

‘Don’t mock me! I’m stronger than you think. I’m going to ruin you.’ He panted against David’s throat.

David’s response was cocky and seductive. ‘All talk….why don’t you show me?’

Lestat finally slid his hand down the back of David’s underwear. He groaned as he felt the slick lube coat his fingers. ‘Oh David! Are you really ready?’

David nodded and replied innocently. ‘I thought you were going to ruin me Lestat…’

Lestat was aroused by this new attitude and he spun David around, pressing his front to the wall and yanking his trousers to his knees. Lestat hastily undid his own trousers and didn’t waste time seating himself inside David.

He moaned and rested his forehead against David’s shoulder, just needing a moment to adjust. ‘You did a good job David.’

‘Why thank you Lestat.’ David panted. ‘Now are you going to move or shall I?’

Lestat started to rock into his lover, they both sighed and leaned into each other.

‘So since when do you prepare yourself?’ Lestat panted in David’s ear as he picked up speed and force. ‘And why wasn’t I invited?’

‘Are you being ungrateful now Lestat?’ David groaned. ‘Do you really want to talk about this right now?’

‘Oui. I do.’

‘Lesta-aat! We are in an alleyway not far from the street. We can’t take our time here!’ David implored while Lestat began to rough him up.

Lestat clawed at his hips and scraped his fangs teasingly over David’s neck. ‘Tell me about it David….I want to know how it felt….did you cum? Did you cum from your own fingers?’ He purred naughtily.

David gasped indignantly and growled at him. ‘Lestat! There is no need for this talk!’

‘Oh but David…..’ Lestat gave several hard thrusts into his fledgling making the younger vampire weaken. ‘You shouldn’t do something if you can’t talk about it…isn’t that what you always say?’

David groaned in annoyance. ‘You are a beast Lestat!’

‘Oooh keep talking baby, I love it, you know I love it. You love it too.’ Lestat grinned, knowing he was riling David up. ‘Did you enjoy filling yourself with your fingers David?’

‘Lestat!!’

‘Did you imagine it was me?’ He bit David and pulled them both into the swoon. He released David and continued his teasing. ‘Did you push back on them wishing it was my cock instead?’

David whimpered in shame and surrender. ‘Lestat!’

‘You love it when I talk dirty…..’ Lestat pulled out of David and spun him around. He kissed his deeply while he gripped his thighs and lifted him against the wall. Lestat eased David onto his prick again and they both sighed in pleasure as they re-joined.

David was struggling to keep his moans quiet, used to being able to vocalize his pleasure. Lestat sealed his mouth with a kiss while he lifted David up and down on his arousal. David was falling apart fast.

‘I want to watch you….’

David blinked his eyes open as Lestat’s voice brought him out of the pleasurable swooning he felt while he was being pummelled. ‘What do you mean Lestat?’

Lestat brought his mouth to David’s ear, wrapped a hand around David’s prick and whispered. ‘I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers, and beg for my dick like the good little slut you are….’

That was it for David, he finished against Lestat’s belly and moaned sweetly when he felt Lestat’s warm spill filling him. Lestat rocked into him a few more times before releasing him and they leaned against the wall kissing and holding each other.

They righted their clothing and then David wrapped his arms around Lestat’s neck, Lestat’s wrapped his arms around David’s waist and they kissed lazily, nuzzled noses and basked in the afterglow.

‘I love you David….did I go too far?’ Lestat looked concerned.

David blinked and stroked his lovers cheek. ‘It was oaky, I wouldn’t want you to talk like that all the time but it was alright this time…..’

‘I didn’t hurt you?’ Lestat pressed on, examining David’s face for any sign of distress.

David realized Lestat was genuinely concerned. He pet his makers hair and pulled away gently to hold his hands. ‘You didn’t hurt me Lestat, of course not!’

‘I want you to know I don’t think you are a slut.’ Lestat said seriously. ‘And I don’t want you to do that in front of me if you don’t want to. And I don’t mind if you weren’t thinking about me when you did it. Everything I said was just part of the scene okay?’

David was now worried. Was Lestat sick? Had something happened? No, this seemed too specific and focused. It clicked.

‘Lestat are you giving me aftercare?’ Lestat blushed and looked down awkwardly. David quickly turned his face back up to make eye contact. ‘Lestat?’

‘I read it somewhere and thought it might be a good idea…..’ He shrugged sheepishly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. ‘I don’t want to discuss it alright, it’s done.’

‘Now Lestat.’ David said with a playful smile. ‘You shouldn’t do things if you can’t talk about them.’

Lestat sputtered and glared at him while David laughed uproariously, he led them onto the street. Lestat glowered and sulked.

‘Oh don’t be so grouchy Lestat…I appreciate you giving me aftercare, but you know you don’t have to….’

‘I don’t?’ Lestat broke his silence. ‘But that was a bit rough and it was a rough scene and stuff…..’

‘A rough scene?’ David laughed. ‘Lestat aftercare isn’t just for “rough scenes” it belongs in all kinds of sex. It belongs before, during and after sex. It doesn’t matter if you go all the way or just have some petting. Aftercare belongs everywhere in a relationship…..where did you even learn about aftercare?’

Lestat looked up at the sky as though praying. ‘I read an article in a woman’s magazine about BDSM and stuff. It said you should touch base and reassure your partner after a scene. Sue me for trying something new!’

David stopped his maker and kissed him kindly. ‘Lestat you took me on a wonderful date, and I am so grateful I really enjoyed myself. You made sure I don’t have the fluids necessary for a wet orgasm for the next week. And now you are giving me aftercare which you learned about by reading a woman’s magazine? Aftercare I don’t need because I know where I stand, I know who you are and I know what is real and what isn’t….if I need aftercare I will say so Lestat, and I hope you would say something as well….’

Lestat shuffled and blushed and mumbled a reply. ‘I also enjoyed our date…..it….it is very different to what we always do….I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner…’ 

‘Mmm…..’ David hummed. ‘Nice deflection Mr Magazine. Lets go home….’


	20. Petty Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and Armand go for a hunt and peace is attained, a coven is formed

Lestat was getting used to surprises but not this used to surprises. Armand had offered to hunt with him and they had walked out of Trinity Gate together to stalk the more dangerous parts of New York.

‘So how’s life?’ Lestat uncertainly tried to start a conversation.

Armand quirked an eyebrow and smiled at his companions’ tone. ‘It’s been good, it’s been wholesome I suppose. How is your life going? David seems happy…’

‘He is I think, he likes it here.’ Lestat was glad to have gotten the ball rolling into chartable territory. ‘He and Daniel seem to be building a good friendship.’

‘Mmm I think even Louis is coming to enjoy David’s company.’ Armand shrugged and began to run his fingers over the bars of a fence as he walked. ‘We best be careful or the three of them will unite against us!’

Armand laughed and Lestat joined him for a moment until he realized how true it was. ‘Oh no that’s not even a joke. Those three are conniving and evil when they are separate!’

Armand sniggered and shrugged. ‘I have nothing to fear from Daniel, as for Louis he will learn fast what happens when I’m played with….’

Lestat bristled and frowned at him, coming to a stop. Armand turned to face him and rolled his eyes. ‘I have never brought harm to Louis and I never will. My punishments are more pleasant that cruel.’

Lestat wasn’t sure he liked that answer any better but at least Louis was safe. ‘Does Louis get punished often?’ He couldn’t resist asking.

Armand looked confused for a moment before his face returned to its neutral mask. ‘Are you sure you want to know?’

Lestat wasn’t sure, he didn’t know why he had even asked, but at the same time he was curious. What was this whole thing like for Louis? What was his experience like? Was his relationship everything he had ever wanted? No. He didn’t want to know. It was none of his business, if Louis had wanted him to know then Louis would have told him.

‘Never mind I don’t want to know….’

They resumed walking until they found their prey two drug dealers doing an exchange. Armand looked at Lestat and then to the dark-haired man, Lestat nodded and approached the other man; leaving Armand to his chosen prey. It was quick and thrilling, hunting with others always was, they made eye contact over the shoulders of their victims. Armand’s eyes fluttered shut as he took his last pull of blood. Lestat sighed softly at the sight and dropped the dead man.

After throwing the bodies in a garbage bin they resumed their walk, heading back to Trinity Gate.

‘So therapy…’ Armand began. ‘What’s that like?’

Lestat shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. ‘It’s interesting, maddening, insulting, cathartic and inspiring.’ He smiled at the shorter vampire. ‘You would love it. It’s tortuous.’

‘Mmm I suppose it’s hard hearing the truth isn’t it?’ Armand hummed thoughtfully. ‘You seem to be benefitting though. I thought you and Louis would have set Trinity Gate on fire by now, you’ve been remarkably accepting.’

‘You make him happy, I can’t really get upset even if I am upset.’

Armand frowned and glanced at him shiftily. ‘You’re upset he is with me?’

‘No I’m upset I drove him here….’ Lestat was being unusually subdued and careful with his words. ‘I love David and I am happy in my relationship, I don’t seek to try again with Louis. I just wish I hadn’t ever hurt him to begin with. Seeing him happy with you and Daniel is hard, I don’t think I ever made him so happy; and if I did it was brief and I crushed it as soon as I saw it.’

Armand nodded his understanding and tugged Lestat’s hand from his pocket so they were holding hands. ‘If it is any consolation I don’t think he resents you for it so much anymore.’

‘I know he doesn’t, we spoke…..did he tell you?’

Armand sniggered quietly. ‘He did. I know you know the beginning of the story. I know you pressed him for the rest as you nearly pressed me earlier. You can ask if you want to know something, it might not be answered but you can always ask.’

‘An interesting rule….’ Lestat mumbled, trying to divert the conversation.

‘We have a few rules, most of them interesting.’ 

They fell into silence until Lestat couldn’t bear it, never able to tolerate silence. ‘I heard that you and Daniel took a bit of a jump.’

Armand glared at him and looked ready to spit fire.

‘David told me! Daniel told him!’ Lestat held his hands up defensively. ‘I told you they are getting close.’

Armand backed down and smoothed his ruffled feathers. ‘I had wondered if he would talk to David or Louis. I suppose it’s easier to talk to someone not directly involved.’

‘I can be your not-directly-involved person if you’d like?’ Lestat offered with a playful smile.

Armand laughed and shoved him back roughly. ‘You only want fodder for your nights in the dog box.’

‘Nights in the dog box! Me? I will never be in the dog box overnight!’ Lestat bragged just as humorously. ‘No one can stay mad at this pretty face for long!’

‘Oh I don’t know, how long have I know you for?’ Armand was witty and quick on his feet in games such as this and Lestat found himself doubled up laughing.

‘You are a special case! You hold grudges like a woman.’

Armand snorted derisively and shook his head, auburn curls bouncing with the movement. ‘Only the ones worth holding.’

Lestat gasped, clutching a hand to his chest as he fluttered his eye lashes dramatically. ‘I am worth holding a grudge on? I feel so special! I would like to thank my father for instilling in me a dark sense of humour-!’

Armand elbowed his companion hard in the side making Lestat grunt and whine. 

‘You didn’t have to hit so hard!’  
‘Oh yes I did, trust me.’  
‘I was in the middle of my big award speech!’  
‘Oh the award at the annual petty queens contest?’  
‘Mind yourself or you’ll find yourself at a real petty queens contest.’

Armand wrapped an arm around Lestat’s waist and relaxed as his friend slung and arm around his shoulders in return. ‘You really are terrible at this game.’

Lestat snorted. ‘You have three hundred years of practise on me, more in fact because I slept and you never have. And don't think I didn't notice you turning the conversation, I really will be here if you need to talk to someone.’

They felt companionable and cheery as they walked pressed together. It was rare for them to be so agreeable and relaxed together. They both secretly savoured the experience.

‘You know Louis and Daniel quite like having David around….’ Armand started lightly. ‘And I suppose I find your presence tolerable….perhaps for the long term….’

Lestat looked at his suspiciously. ‘If I didn’t know better I would say you just complimented me!’

‘Do you know better?’ Armand said candidly.

Lestat gwaffed at that. ‘Do you know who you’re talking to? When have I ever known better of anything?’

‘Never mind I shouldn’t have even said anything.’ Armand released Lestat and began to storm the last few steps to the gate of his home.

‘Don’t be like that!’ Lestat grabbed him as he opened the gate. ‘Of course we will stay.’

Armand couldn’t hide the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. ‘Good.’

They walked in on their three companions watching what appeared to be King Kong. Only it was muted and they were apparently doing poor lip reading and impressions. Daniel said one particularly funny and out of place line and had Louis and David in stitches of laughter. Lestat and Armand looked at each other, smiling and appreciating the peace of the household.


	21. Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David decide to stay and they decide Dr Ellis should be part of the fun too, little do they know....

‘So you agree? You want to stay for a while?’ Lestat stared intently at his lover’s face for any sign of doubt or unhappiness.

David sighed exasperatedly. ‘For the last time yes I’m sure I would like to stay here! Calm down Lestat! I don’t understand why you are getting so worked up.’

‘I just want to be sure, that’s all, I want you to be happy David. Forgive me for caring!’ Lestat sniffed softly in disgust and turned his face away from David.

David rolled his eyes with a sigh. ‘I don’t mean it like that, I mean that you’ve asked me half a dozen times and every time I said yes without fail. I think it’s safe to assume I am happy.’

Lestat softened as David sat down beside him on the couch. His younger lover stroked his hair and Lestat leaned into the touch, nearly purring. They were snuggled up and savouring the quiet of the house as their flat mates were out for the evening. David knew Lestat was scheming however, subtle shifting of the blond gave away his energy.

‘What are you thinking?’ He asked wearily.

Lestat sat up immediately with a huge grin on his face. ‘I am so glad you asked!’

‘I really wish I hadn’t.’

‘I was thinking about Dr Ellis, and how we have improved so much with his help.’ Lestat began, pausing to make sure David was listening.

David nodded and gestured his maker on, not sure where this conversation was going but curious to see how it would play out. Lestat was very excited about this and his eyes were bright, his smile warm and his whole person screamed innocence.

‘Well I thought it would be a great idea to bring him here, so we can keep seeing him.’

Lestat looked at David as though expecting accolades. David frowned and bit his lip. Lestat slumped slightly and poked David’s cheek with a finger.

‘You think it’s a dumb idea?’

‘No I don’t, not really….Lestat has it occurred to you that he has other clients in New Orleans who may need him?’ David asked gently, trying to not upset the emotional blond.

Lestat blinked thoughtfully. ‘When I called him he said he was already weaning his clients off to come to New York anyway.’

David’s eyes widened and he felt suspicion bubble up in his chest. ‘Did he say why?’

Lestat frowned and poked his lover’s cheek again. ‘Does it matter? I’m sure he just got a good opportunity.’

‘In New York? Out of nowhere he comes to New York where we just happen to be planning on staying?’ David didn’t believe that Lestat had no idea why the good doctor was coming to New York.

Lestat was getting annoyed, his yellow brows knitting together even tighter and the lines around his mouth lengthening. ‘Why don’t you call him if you want to know so badly? What does it matter so long as he comes here? You always have to look for negatives!’

David sighed and Lestat stood up to walk out of the room. David let his maker go, knowing he wouldn’t be gone for long. Sure enough Lestat returned to the room moments later. He was on the phone which he put on speaker, Lestat was now much more tech savvy thanks to Daniels influence. David wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

‘David wants to know why you are abandoning your New Orleans clients to come to New York. He thinks you are stalking us.’

David gasped in shocked and glowered at his maker murderously. ‘Lestat I said nothing of the sort!’

‘You thought it!’

‘No, gentlemen please allow me to explain.’ Ah the gentle voice of Dr Ellis, David had missed the man, he was truly a lovely person. ‘I was contacted a few months ago by another client of mine in New York who requires my services and can no longer have telephonic sessions, because his privacy has become somewhat strained by new additions to his household.’

‘See David.’ Lestat stuck his tongue out. ‘Dr Ellis is not stalking us. It’s just happy coincidence.’

David didn’t quite buy it, the only client Dr Ellis had in New York besides them, as far as he knew, was Louis. Why would Louis need Dr Ellis to come to New York? Was he still having difficulties? David tried to keep his face neutral but Lestat was on to him, the blond put their faces together and climbed onto his fledgling’s lap. Dr Ellis was still on the phone.

‘Hello? Lestat? David?’

David swallowed and glanced at the phone in his makers hand. ‘You need to answer Dr Ellis Lestat.’

Lestat hung up the call and tossed the phone onto the couch beside them. ‘No I don’t. You look suspicious David.’

‘I don’t feel as though I am suspicious, Dr Ellis had a perfectly good explanation.’ David tried to keep his voice neutral and emotionless.

‘I mean you look like you have something to hide. I could have sworn I saw…..recognition on your face when Dr Ellis mentioned his other patient.’

Lestat was dangerously close to wheedling the information out of him. How had it gotten so complicated? When David had told Lestat to see a therapist he never counted on Lestat choosing the same one Louis had been to. If Lestat found out that Dr Ellis was Louis’ therapist he would be tempted to read the man’s memories of their sessions, he would also become worried about why Louis was calling this man halfway across the country.

‘Lestat trust me, I know who he is talking about, but I can’t tell you, it’s not my secret to share….’ David said finally.

Lestat’s mouth made a soft o shape and he looked as though he understood. ‘I see, I won’t say anything to him about it, if he wants me to know he will come tell me.’ Lestat said seriously.

David didn’t know who Lestat thought the patient was and it didn’t matter, he relaxed and kissed Lestat on the lips. ‘Thank you Lestat….’

Lestat leaned away from him and poked his other cheek. David irritably hit his hand away.

‘Stop poking around my cheeks it hurts!’

‘That’s the point, I’m trying to get a rise out of you so you’ll call me all those filthy names again!’ Lestat smirked and brushed his hair away from his face.

‘You are the damndest creature….and I love you….’


	22. Image of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius and Lestat talk briefly and Armand receives a reminder of his anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors this once, I haven't screened for mistakes I'm writing to keep myself busy this weekend so my brain doesn't wander

He had tried for a while to get into New York, only to be rebuffed every time. This time was different, this time Lestat was the one fighting him. The younger vampire threw him down onto a rooftop and held him there.

‘What are you doing here Marius?’ Lestat said blandly. ‘Haven’t you realized you’re not welcome?’

‘Lestat just let me explain.’ 

‘You did explain Marius, I don’t need to hear another word.’ Lestat wasn’t in the mood for this.

The poor brat had a bad night, first David messed with the thermostat in their bathroom; the fledgling liked to take showers as hot as the devil’s anus, and his poor maker hadn’t expected to be scalded. Then he had tripped while pulling on his jeans and fell face first onto the cold marble floor where he split his lip. Then Armand had started on him because his jeans were on the wrong way around after all the fuss. Louis had yelled at him when he nearly tore them off in the living room to put them on the right way around; the man had given his maker an earful about being respectable. David had laughed at him while he was being lectured. Then the last straw was losing his meal because Marius scared the man off. Lestat was irritable and hangry. The struggle was real.

Marius sighed and put his hands up in surrender. ‘Lestat I’m not here to excuse myself, I’m here to apologize.’

Lestat paused. ‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Marius was honest and he made no effort to conceal his thoughts.

Lestat released him and sat down. ‘Talk Marius.’

‘I went to Maharet and she showed me the truth…’ Marius started out evenly. ‘I-….I felt what he felt, saw what he saw….I was him in those moments. I never thought that was what I was doing to him….’

‘Oh so rape usually makes people feel happy?’ Lestat snipped irritably.

Marius hung his head in shame. ‘I wish Ii could take it back….with all I have in my soul I wish I could take it back…and not just the rape. I wish I could change our entire history…I wish I never let Santino keep him, if I had just-’

‘Don’t try and make this about Santino.’ Lestat had enough of this, it was Marius’ go to every time his treatment of Armand came up. ‘It’s not his fault you raped Armand. If that logic is sound then I can say it’s your fault I raped Louis and made Claudia a vampire.’

Marius winced and Lestat took satisfaction in making the man feel like shit. He deserved to be brought down a few pegs and shown the error in his ways.

‘It’s not his fault no. Regardless of that I do wish I had saved Armand from him. Now that I know how I made him feel in a short space of time, I have a deeper understanding of how Santino made him feel. I know how much worse I have made his situation.’

Maybe Marius was being honest? Lestat didn’t know, but there was no sign that the roman was lying or trying to get sympathy.

‘I felt so guilty for what happened, for abandoning him, that I blamed Santino and in my mind. I thought I could make him change, the way Santino had made him change. I justified it, thinking that I was doing it for his own good and not for my own selfish purposes.’ Marius had tears on his cheeks. ‘I should never have left him!’

‘You can’t change that now Marius….’ Lestat felt uneasy, he didn’t know if he should comfort or berate his one-time mentor. ‘You can’t do anything to make it go away, there’s no way to travel back in time….and look at it this way, even if you did change the course of history we might not be where we are; maybe Armand would be destroyed by now? It was Santino’s cult and the fear of the unknown that kept him alive for so long.’

‘That doesn’t help Lestat.’

Lestat scowled, you try to be nice. ‘I’m not trying to help; I’m pointing out a fact.’

They sat silently side by side, each thinking about the past and what wrongs they wished they could undo. Marius’ voice interrupted Lestat’s thoughts of Claudia.

‘I won’t ask to see him; I just want you to tell him that I am sorry.’ Marius dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. ‘This is for him….I didn’t seal it in an envelope, so you can read it if you wish.’

Lestat held the paper gingerly. ‘Is that it?’

‘I can’t do any more than this right now. I will be in Venice if you need to reach me. Goodbye Lestat.’

Marius was gone. Lestat stared at the paper and felt tempted to read it. He shut his eyes tightly and stood up. He was starving, the letter could wait. He couldn’t detect any sign of Marius and knew the vampire was long gone. Lestat dropped into a nearby alley and grabbed a drunk pimp who had passed out onto a pile of refuse bags.

Sated Lestat returned to Trinity Gate. He found his little family in the living room.

‘Oh Mister Grouch is home…’ Daniel whistled lowly. ‘Feeling better?’

Louis laughed at Daniels words and Lestat walked up to him. Lestat pulled Louis out of his chair by his jacket lapels.

‘Lestat-!’

He cut his fledgling off with a crushing hug. David looked at Louis curiously and his dark brother shrugged cluelessly. 

‘Is everything okay Lestat?’ Daniel asked finally when the blond separated from Louis.

Lestat kissed Louis cheek and walked to Armand. Lestat held out the piece of paper and Armand took it uncertainly, clearly expecting a prank. He unfolded the paper and Lestat waved David to stand.

‘Come on David, we should go.’ Lestat walked out of the living room with his concerned lover close behind.

As Lestat closed the living room door he heard Armand’s soft wail of angst and pain. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned back for a moment, Armand was inconsolable, and his lovers were trying their best. David took his makers hand and pulled him into a hug. Lestat leaned into the contact, his heart was breaking at the sound of his friend crying. That was Louis once upon a time, but he was alone when he broke.


	23. All Tied In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat knows Louis had sexy funtimes with his enemies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this far! I really appreciate it! I really loved writing this and it's sister series! I hope you'll keep an eye out for a new series in the same universe called The Secret Moments which will be more cut scenes and glimpses into what happens after The Decent Moments and Forays into Indecency.

‘What’s wrong? Why are you sulking?’

David’s arms wrapped around Lestat’s neck from behind and he knelt on the bed behind his maker.

‘You saw what Daniel let slip.’ Lestat muttered, David sighed behind him in annoyance.

‘He didn’t do it on purpose Lestat!’  
‘I’m not saying he did. I’m just saying you saw it too…’

David kissed his makers hand and waited for the man to resume speaking. Lestat was bothered by the knowledge that at last Louis was no longer a virgin in a sense. David wondered if it was jealousy but knew that was his own insecurity coming to bite his ass.

Lestat finally looked at him with a smile. ‘I’m glad he had one positive first in his life.’

‘Do you wish it was you?’ David had to ask to be sure, even though he knew the answer.

Lestat squeezed his hand and nodded. ‘No I don’t wish I had been in Daniels place.’

‘I’m glad, but if you did I would understand why. You can tell me things like that…’

Lestat turned around and held his fledgling close around the waist. ‘I don’t wish I was in Daniels spot, nor will I ever wish to have been the one to do what he did.’

‘Then why are you sulking?’

‘Because it seems to have worked out foreveryone. Louis is not a virgin anymore. Armand went through trauma at the hands of his make but rose above it and rebuilt himself better than before. Daniel learned how to help Armand through something that he had no experience with and he came out of it with a smile. Marius learned the error of his ways.’ Lestat looked to David shyly. ‘As for us we seem to have made huge strides. I have found meaning and emotion in our relationship that I struggled to tap into with other people in the past. You have brought out the best in me without triggering the bad at the same time.’

‘None of that is reason to sulk!’ David chuckled, trying to take the pressure away from Lestat’s final words.

Lestat snorted. ‘I’m “sulking” because it feels like we have done so much but we still have so far to go.’

‘And?’  
‘And it’s a lot to do in a short space of time….’  
‘Lestat we will live forever we don’t have limited time…’  
‘We are only where we are because of a nightly hour-long segment of someone’s time…so yes time is short.’

David stared at his maker. ‘You cannot be suggesting that we-!?’

‘Not a suggestion, his plane lands tomorrow night.’ Lestat replied calmly, he removed his clothes and crawled into bed without David. ‘We will have unlimited time and undivided attention by this time tomorrow, just you wait.’


End file.
